The Bliss of Nights Forgotten
by EvilNekoEatsYourSoul
Summary: A deal between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru leaves Kagome in the care of the cold-hearted youkai. Dreams and their own senses tell them somethings not right. complete repost
1. The Deal

The Bliss of Nights Forgotten  
  
By: EvilNekoEatsYourSoul  
  
Disclaimer that just so happen-sly applies to every chapter in this story: Inuyasha and its characters are in no way or form owned by me. They are the creation of Rumiko Takashi.  
  
Author's note: This is a second repost of this story 0_o. First it was removed for lemons then I accidentally put it in the wrong category. It has been revised and the lemons (chapters 6 and 15) are posted on my homepage (which can be found on my profile) or on adultfanfiction.net and mediaminer. Please read and review (especially since my reviews were all deleted along with my story ~cries~)!  
  
Chapter 1: The Deal  
  
~Kagome~  
  
It is a painful thing, both physically and emotionally, to know you are about to die. I did my best to hide it from them; my friends who had gone through so much along side me. They were all steadfast and loyal. It was heart wrenching to think of leaving them in this mess alone, to force them to right the tremendous wrong I had caused because of my own foolishness. If I could I would have taken the responsibility of it all onto my own shoulders, but as I said, they were my friends. Though each had their own personal reasons for joining our group they stayed out of love for each other, and out of love for me as well. None would leave me the burden and for that I returned that love. I looked up at each of them, and despite my best efforts to put up a strong front I could tell they were not fooled. They knew, all of them could tell. I was headed towards my death. Even the hanyou looked down sadly at me, his silver hair gleaming in the moonlight. The red of his kimono was pale compared to the crimson liquid seeping from my wounds. As I stared into his eyes only half seeing, I could almost believe that he felt regret, as I did. Regret that we had never crossed the barrier of friendship.  
  
Lying in wait for the scythe of death made me realize that it had been hopeless from the start. There had been too much between our souls before we had even met. I know now that Naraku had doomed our love before it had even begun. It had ended fifty years ago when Kikyou had been killed and Inuyasha had been forced into that unnatural slumber. I wanted to laugh at the irony of that, now as I lay dying I could realize this; Inuyasha and I were not meant to love one another. For him there was always the memory of Kikyou. As for me, I could not stand living in the shadow of another. Living, at that a tear slid down my face. All this went through my head in a matter of seconds. As I clutched the finally completed and purified shikon no tama in my hands I realized it was becoming difficult to hear the false promises of my friends. My spirits will to leave my body increased. As I closed my eyes I could hear them.  
  
"It's going to be all right Kagome, you can't die, it's just not possible. . ." Sango said through her tears.  
  
Miroku's grief transformed his normally light tone of voice as he said, "Yes, everything will be fine and I promise I'll try not to grope you while you're recovering. . ." all the humor gone from his voice as he made that pathetic effort to lighten the somber mood.  
  
Then the kitsune, who had thought of me as his surrogate mother, "Please, Kagome. . . don't leave me. . . Promise you won't leave me!" and I felt his tears on my face as he leaned over me, weeping in despair. That hurt the most I think, the thought of Shippou once again losing someone he loved.  
  
My time was coming, I could feel it and with it a type of peace came over me as I listened to the last member of our party speak my name. In a soft desolate tone Inuyasha uttered, "Kagome. . . I¹m sorry I didn't protect you," and then, it went blank.  
  
~*~  
  
Shippou gasped as her eyes closed completely, and sobs wracked his body as he held her limp form.  
  
"She's not dead yet," Miroku reported "but soon. . ." he let his voice trail, not wanting to hear the truth of it himself.  
  
Inuyasha stood over her, not able to keep his gaze from her pale face, the smell of her blood almost over powering his sensitive nose.  
  
Unemotional and cold, a voice interrupted their grief as a familiar figure entered the clearing they occupied. "I can save her. . . if, you are willing to make me a deal." Sesshoumaru stepped out from the surrounding darkness of the area, his face blank of any feeling.  
  
"Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha's voice was filled with hate, but upon registering his words, his head dropped.  
  
"I will give you what you want, if you can really heal her. . . I will willingly place the Tetsusaiga into your hands." He turned away, holding the sword in it's sheath waiting to hand it over and for the mocking laughter and taunts.  
  
Instead, he heard something that surprised him, "It is not the Tetsusaiga that I wish to obtain at this moment, but the help of the miko after she is recovered. Then, I shall return for what is rightfully mine."  
  
Inuyasha turned to his brother. The brother he had hated for most of his life, and he nodded in agreement. His surprise did not show through the hope that shone in his eyes. "Deal, you had better hope for your sake, that you speak the truth. Now heal her." the elder brother nodded, drawing his own sword from its sheathe. Tenseiga, the sword that held the power to heal, pulsed and released a low hum that only he was able to hear.  
  
~Inuyasha~  
  
I turned away. I couldn't bear to watch as one of my enemies saved Kagome, even if he was my own brother. It hurt that in the end I hadn't been able to protect her and if it weren't for Sesshoumaru she would die. But in this I would swallow my pride so that I could see her again and become reacquainted with her smiles. Just the memory of those smiles caused my chest to contract painfully; those heartwarming smiles had become less frequent as we neared our final battle with Naraku. Oh, Kami! I swear, let her live and I won't ever give her cause to "sit" me ever again! I wonder again, for maybe the millionth time since I first met her, was I in love with Kagome? Or is it just the memory of Kikyou, who still haunts my thoughts, that causes me to be drawn to Kagome. She resembles her in so many ways. So many unanswered questions, too many hidden feelings. . . Well if Sesshoumaru told the truth all this could change, he and Kagome could clear things up between them and live as true friends with no hidden feelings or secrets between them. . . or maybe they could be something . . . more than 'just friends.'  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha turned towards the scene, having heard a gasp that seemed to have come from Kagome. Surprisingly enough she stood within seconds of the sound, as if possessed. She looked around her surroundings with dulled fearful eyes until they fell upon Sesshoumaru who stood warily before her. She took a step towards him, swaying unsteady on her feet her body tilted dangerously back and forth. Her hand reached out to the Youkai lord as she fell forward and whispered, "Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha stepped forward to catch her, but before he could reach her she fell into the arms of his brother. The youkai lord gazed down at her with a look of curiosity in his usually blank eyes. Lifting her in his arms Sesshoumaru stood, turning towards his hanyou brother.  
  
"As you can see, she is alive. I am taking her to my castle where she will rest until she is well enough to make up for her end of the bargain," and with that the great youkai lord of the western lands disappeared into the night with the feverish miko in his arms. Leaving her friends staring after him in fear and curiosity. All of them wondering the same question: what would he ask of Kagome?  
  
~Kagome~  
  
There was a sudden flash and then she took one deep satisfying breath before a feeling of dread gripped her. It made her feel tainted, unclean to the very core. But at least the pain had stopped; there was no ache in her body besides a heated throbbing in her head. She had been confused, lost in the darkness that scared her. She couldn't see but she could hear gasps and breathing around her. She felt it in her heart. She was lost in an utter darkness that would consume everything she was eating away at both her body and soul till there was nothing left of Kagome, not even her name. She didn't even dare to hope. Not anymore, hope seemed like some small insignificant yet beloved toy that she had left far behind in the naive years of her childhood, never to be picked up again.  
  
Yet, as the darkness began to dissipate and her vision slowly returned, though it was still hazy. . . she saw him, she recognized the silver hair first, and then the golden orbs of his eyes and she uttered the name which had held much of her hope from her recent past. . . "Inuyasha?" she whispered the questions, and then she was falling. There was no ground beneath her feet and she fell into some deep void within the earth and she heard the sweet reassuring voice of her mother and saw the smiling faces of Sango, Miroku and Shippou.  
  
Then the heat came back suddenly, painful and intense throbbing deeply in her head. But it was just as soon gone in return for another kind of heat. One that was full of pleasure for her, and she could see. She looked past hair the color of platinum and golden eyes. She could feel his bare, well- muscled chest beneath her fingers. His flesh felt as heated as hers as his mouth covered hers in a demandingly ferocious kiss. His mouth moved to the sensitive skin of her neck and she moaned. As she arched her back she looked up into the star filled sky and gazed at the full moon and twined her arms around the neck of her lover who once again brushed her lips with his own. Only now they were standing and the sun shone heavily on them and she felt tears coming from her eyes as he held her close. They whispered into each other's ears as the tears slid down her cheeks and yet she couldn't hear her own voice.  
  
After a few moments of the wordless conversation she buried her face into his shoulder and a bright light engulfed them filling her with a sense of peace that momentarily cooled her heated flesh before the pain came again. Though this time it wasn't physical. It was a purely emotional pain that tore at her heart quicker then any arrow, deadlier then any sword. Then, at the very end there was one sound, a word whispered from a serious, masculine voice... "Aishiteru," her world was once again filled with darkness.  
  
~*~  
  
The miko stirred in his arms, grabbing onto his clothing and burying her face in his chest. He held her as best he could with his one arm, and felt the heat of her fever through both hers and his own clothing. He looked down at her face, which seemed troubled as her eyes moved rapidly beneath the closed lids.  
  
'She is beautiful,' he thought, 'innocent and beautiful, I see why my brother keeps her around. Though she is noisy when she is awake and always gets in the way. Her innocence brings peace, just looking at her. But. . . she is also brave, not one to cower in fear or run from battle, though the odds may be against her. Her powers as a miko are also considerable. Yes, I think I have done the right thing in saving her. . . but. . . since when have I cared about doing the right thing?'  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned, internally cursing himself for showing his families weakness for humans. She would serve his purpose, and that would be it. When he was through with her he would send her back to the stupid hanyou. Rin was turning him into a fool, no better then his weak pathetic brother. Her naïve humanistic ways were starting to affect him. This would not do, he would have to be more careful to avoid this disease. He would not show any weakness. Again, the girl stirred in his hold, whispering against him "aishiteru..." it took more of his will power then he would admit to keep his usual stoic features in place.  
  
~*~  
  
"Inuyasha, we can't just let him. . ." Miroku was cut off before he finished.  
  
"I know Miroku, but what am I supposed to do? We made a deal. Besides, I doubt he'd revive Kagome only to kill her later. That wouldn't make sense. My brother may be cold hearted, but he has his own honor it wouldn't do well for people to think of him as a lowly oath breaker." for once Inuyasha wasn't rushing head on, he was actually thinking.  
  
'If only Kagome was here' thought Sango, 'she'd be happy that he's thinking for once before diving into unnecessary danger. . . Oh Kagome, I hope Inuyasha's right!'  
  
"I miss Kagome!" said Shippou, sniffling and looking up at the others, all lost in their own thoughts. With his keen kitsune hearing, he thought he heard Inuyasha say "Yeah, me too kid."  
  
~*~  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama when can Rin wake Kagome up?" asked the girl, playing with the petals of one of the many hundreds of flowers she had picked since Kagome had first arrived at Sesshoumaru's home a week ago. Since then Kagome had drifted in and out of sleep, never even rousing enough to eat without aid.  
  
"I told you Rin, she's sick let her rest," but even he was worried for the Miko's health. Not that he particularly cared about her, but Rin would be upset if she were to die and he had honor enough not to want to break the agreement he had made with his brother. She had been in this fevered state for too long, and nothing seemed to help her. His various servants had tended her and tried their own remedies, but to no avail. She still slept, skin heated and clammy, the perspiration making her hair cling to her face. Now her was sitting on her bed, his weight propped on his arm, looking down at sleeping girl.  
  
'This feels so familiar, for some reason,' an image flashed through his mind, his lips brushing softly against hers in a chaste kiss. He opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them in the first place, and her face was barely an inch away from his. He was staring at her lips and for some odd reason it felt right, he felt comfortable as if he had done this a hundred times.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Rin's Plea

By: EvilNekoEatsYourSoul  
  
Disclaimer: Like I'd be writing fan fics if I owned Inuyasha.. I'd be out celebrating my brilliance. Well, I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this chapter.. So no celebrating right now.  
  
Last time: 'This feels so familiar, for some reason,' an image flashed through his mind, his lips brushing softly against hers in a chaste kiss. He opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them in the first place, and her face was barely an inch away from his. He was staring at her lips and for some odd reason it felt right, he felt comfortable as if he had done this a hundred times.  
  
Chapter 2: Rin's Plea  
  
Sesshoumaru leaned in closer, feeling awkward for the first time in his life. His body seemed to be moving on its own as his lips brushed against the corner of her mouth. One second he was looking at her closed eyelids, and the next he was falling into the stormy color of her eyes. Slowly, he pulled away from her, never breaking eye contact. He would have expected screaming and accusations. Instead, she just looked at him with blank emotionless eyes. Perfecting what had taken him years to accomplish; the ability to look calm in any situation no matter how awkward or confusing and he knew she must be confused after waking after almost a full week of sleep.  
  
They held the eye contact, neither willing to relinquish their false control. Thankfully, Rin ran through the door, giving each a much-needed diversion.  
  
"Yay! Kagome is awake! Now Kagome can play with Rin!" the small girl said, sitting between Sesshoumaru and Kagome on the bed.  
  
"These are for you." She proclaimed, putting the freshly picked flowers into Kagome's lap.  
  
"Thank you, Rin" she said in a voice that was hoarse due to the lack of use. Kagome put her hand up to her throat, clearing it before trying to speak again. "Where am I?" she asked, her voice not giving away any more emotions than her eyes. She looked towards the Youkai who handed her a glass of water. She bowed her head slightly and whispered, "arigatou," as she took the water. Her throat didn't hurt as much if she whispered.  
  
Rin had already begun telling Kagome about all the great things they could do together. But Sesshoumaru interrupted her.  
  
"Where you are is unimportant, perhaps you should be asking why you are here and why I have not yet killed you. You would do well to remember that I can take your life at any moment, before asking me questions." This he said in his usual cold silky tone, irritated by the fact that she did not appear afraid. His irritation deepened when she responded by nodding her head sullenly and tried to sit up.  
  
She sat there for a few minutes, motionless, looking around the spacious room. The silence weighed heavily and Rin looked nervously at her intertwined fingers. Sesshoumaru watched the miko, waiting to see her reaction. Unfortunately it was not forthcoming, she showed nothing of her thoughts on her usually expressive face.  
  
"No doubt you will want to cleanse yourself after being abed for so long, Rin will show you to the hot springs. I have supplied clothing for you." He motioned to where a pair of the red and white miko robes were laid out on a chair. He looked back at her, a distasteful look in his eyes, and left the room.  
  
~Sesshoumaru~  
  
'I don't have to explain my actions to anyone. What I do is no one's concern but my own. I owe her no explanation!' this, Sesshoumaru repeated to himself as he walked through the halls of his home. With Rin preoccupied with helping the miko all was quiet as he walked out into the garden.  
  
'She's lucky to even be alive. I could have left her there with my pathetic brother to die.' Yet, even as this thought went through his head, he knew it was a lie. He wanted her help, as much as that wounded his pride. She was the only person he knew of with powers that might be able to aid him.  
  
'So. . . don't you owe her an explanation then?' a voice deep within his mind said, a voice he hadn't heard in a long time. He had buried this part of himself a long time ago believing that hearing it only made him weak. It was the part of him that reasoned and wanted to do the right things for people, not just for his own benefit. He pondered on this statement for a while, standing in the garden as the sun rose high into the sky.  
  
~*~ "Now what are we to do? With Naraku gone and the shikon no tama complete, I don't see any real purpose for us. I never allowed myself to think of a time where I would be complete. . . without the curse of the wind tunnel. I don't know what to do with myself. What about you Sango, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Don't be an idiot Miroku, we have to find Kagome of course. I have no doubt that when Sesshoumaru is done with her he'll just send her on her way without anyone to protect her. We owe it to Kagome to see to it that she gets back home to her time safely." The other's nodded, agreeing with Inuyasha's statement. But still, each couldn't help but think, 'and after that?'  
  
They each snuck a glance at Shippou, who hadn't spoken for the last three days. The kitsune just followed quietly behind them, never complaining or falling too far behind. The fact that he was sad and lonely was obvious, but he hadn't gone to any of them for comfort. Not even Kilala whom he had always been friendly with. Though they wouldn't say it, they were all worried about him.  
  
One of the depressing silences that had become frequent amongst the group fell upon them as they each wondered what kind of life they would go to when Kagome left them for the last time and they all went their separate ways.  
  
~*~  
  
'What's wrong with me?' thought Kagome, trying without success to walk on her own. She felt weak despite the fact that she had supposedly been resting for at least a full week now. She thought bitterly about the experience that had brought her here as she held the shikon no tama in her right hand.  
  
"Can't you walk any faster?" Rin whined, stopping to wait for Kagome yet again.  
  
She didn't respond, just walked quietly along the wall with one hand resting on the stone to help keep her on her feet. Distantly, she wondered what had become of her friends. She felt sure she would feel it if something bad had befallen them. Her body was reluctant to obey her, begging her to rest; telling her she wasn't fully recovered yet. Her breathing was slow and labored as she moved towards Rin. Finally, it betrayed her as her knees locked and sent her to the cold tiled floor.  
  
"Pathetic," Sesshoumaru stood above her, as she looked up at him with her eyes narrowed in something akin to hate.  
  
"Do not blame me because you're a weak, pathetic human woman." To her credit, she never flinched, just letting her stare weigh upon him. Even when he lifted her off the ground to carry her to the springs she stayed rigid in his touch.  
  
Then, when he set her down in front of the door leading to the bath, she stood. An icy glance aimed at him in her eyes as she rudely turned away, silently entering the room with the noisy Rin behind her.  
  
~Kagome~  
  
I wish I had died back there in the forest, surrounded by my friends. That, at least would have been brave and noble. It would have a meaningful purpose to it. What is there for me now? I've already come to the decision that me an Inuyasha could never really love each other. What then? Go back to my time. . . my family. But what about Shippou. . . Sango, and even Miroku? I can't just leave them. I love them as much as I love my own family. They are part of my family, even Inuyasha.  
  
I love hot springs. . . they're so relaxing. It almost feels like my energy is returning. . . I'm so tired, I've finally come to the end of my journey. The jewel is complete and pure once again. But now I'm stuck here, with Sesshoumaru. What does he want from me? I can't stand living like this, never being at peace. Nothing matters anymore, I feel drained of life. . . of warmth and happiness I almost died and though I am alive now, thanks to Sesshoumaru, I will only die sometime in the future. There is no safe place for me to be, if it isn't demons and murderers, then its diseases and accidents. I will die one day. That is all, I'll live for the time being, but one day. . . one day I will die and it will all just end with me having had very little purpose or impact on anything. So why does it matter what I do then? That's right. . . it doesn't, I'm as good as dead. . . as good as Kikyou who wandered the earth with only a fragment of her soul and a body made of clay and bones. As far as I care. . . I am dead.  
  
~*~  
  
"Eat, girl. You will be of no use to me dead." The great lord of the Western lands had been reduced to baby-sitting the raven-haired miko who refused to eat. Perhaps refused was not the correct word, but her lack of response to his orders infuriated him. As did the truth of his words; she would be no use to him dead. Therefore he could not take her life for her insubordination.  
  
"I don't think she likes fish," Rin stated, reaching over to take the food off of Kagome's plate.  
  
"Rin, leave it. If you are still hungry go to the kitchen and ask for more." His temper was becoming increasingly short as Kagome continued to sit and stare at the wall. He was contemplating his next course of action when she finally spoke.  
  
"What do you want with me? Just tell me so I can do it and leave this place and be gone from you and your hospitality." She turned to him as she spoke, but she wasn't looking at him. Her face and her eyes were directed at him, but when he looked into her eyes it looked like she was staring through him. It was obvious, even to him, that something was wrong with the girl.  
  
"You will know when I am ready to tell you." She just nodded.  
  
"Then, I will eat when I am ready to." She said, her voice smooth and cold as ice.  
  
"You will eat now, or you will die whether it be by my hand or starvation matters not." It sounded false, even to his own ears. She knew this, and an almost feral grin was upon her face. It held no humor or happiness. She opened her mouth to speak, but a soft gasp and the smashing of a porcelain plate against the tiled floor interrupted her. It was followed by Rin's voice.  
  
"No! Sesshoumaru-sama, you can't let Kagome die! Kagome is Rin's friend." Her bottom lip began to quiver, and tears formed in her eyes as she turned to Kagome. ". . .please Kagome. . ."  
  
Kagome looked away, feeling a bit guilty at having worried the younger girl. She looked at her food distastefully and picked up her fork. There was a way to save her pride and his, all the while keeping Rin happy as well. She looked pointedly at the demon lord and decided on a compromise.  
  
"Tell me, and I will eat."  
  
~*~  
  
They stood in a grove surrounded by cherry blossom trees. But the sakura blossoms falling gently to earth in a riot of pink beauty went unnoticed. The soft spring grass beneath their feet was moist from last nights rain and the sun warmed them while the breeze swam through their hair. All of these things were ignored. They were standing very close; their bodies nearly touching and it would seem that they wanted to hold each other, but some force held them apart. They spoke in whispers that could not be heard but tears shone in the eyes of the ebony haired girl. Slowly, almost reluctantly, he took her into his arms. Pressing his lips against the silkiness of her hair as he offered all the comfort he could.  
  
His grip on her tightened, he had feared this. His reluctance to hold her was because of one simple fact; if he held her, he would not let her go. But the jewel was there around her neck, pressing against his chest as if reminding him of her duties. Her tears soaked the front of his clothes and she shuddered in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Through the tears she spoke and again the dreamer could not hear what was being said, but he saw himself shake his head in a negative answer. What she asked, he could not give her. He could feel himself leaving the dream realm as his body began to wake. Then a voice broke the serene quiet of the dream, nervous and hurried a feminine voice beckoned to him. "Remember," it said, "let her go before. . ." but the message was never finished.  
  
The dreamer sat up from where he had been resting, a warm wind blowing through his silver hair. The dream was already half forgotten. Only the memory of a voice, sakura blossoms and soft black hair lingered in his mind. Spring is approaching, he thought, standing to stretch his muscles.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. I Can Understand That

By: EvilNekoEatsYourSoul  
  
Last time: Through the tears she spoke, and again the dreamer could not hear what was being said, but he saw himself shake his head in a negative answer. What she asked, he could not give her. He could feel himself leaving the dream realm as his body began to wake. Then a voice broke the serene quiet of the dream, nervous and hurried a feminine voice beckoned to him. "Remember," it said, "let her go before." but the message was never finished.  
The dreamer sat up from where he had been resting, a warm wind blowing through his silver hair, the dream already half forgotten. Only the memory of a voice, sakura blossoms and soft black hair lingered in his mind. Spring is approaching, he thought, as he stood to stretch his muscles.  
  
Chapter 3: I Can Understand That  
  
Kagome sat in the garden of her beautiful prison; watching as the sun slowly rose in the sky. At least that's what it felt like to her, she was trapped here. Not that Sesshoumaru kept her locked up, but he knew she couldn't leave. She was still too weak to do much physical activity. Also, she was bound to him. Bound by her sense of honor and the promise Inuyasha had made in order to save her life. But that could not be changed. Even though she wished that Inuyasha had never committed her to such a thing, he should have let death taken her. After all, death was a natural thing. Everyone dies eventually. . . some sooner than others. . . She grimaced at the morbid thoughts and again turned to the problem at hand.  
  
She had not been completely surprised at what the youkai had asked of her. In fact the first she would willingly grant; Teach Rin to be a miko, simple enough. The second request though, that would be much more difficult. He wanted his arm back, that task would pose two problems. The first of which being, how she could accomplish such a task? She had stayed up all night thinking on this.  
  
Since the completion of the shikon no tama and her near death experience she had felt weakened, rather than strengthened. Kaede had told her that her powers as a miko would increase once the shards were all reunited. Yet here she was, feeling weaker then she had when the well had first claimed her. The only conclusion she could come to was that her wound along with the energy it had taken to fuse and cleanse the shikon shards had drained so much energy out of her that it was taking longer then usual for her to regain her strength.  
  
Her other fear of regenerating his arm was what he would use it for. He was a more then formidable opponent with just one arm. Who knew what kind of havoc he could wreak with two? If she were to return his arm to him would he live peacefully in his castle using his powers only to protect his lands? Or would he once again go after the Tetsusaiga and try to kill Inuyasha and her friends? There was only one way for her to find out, she had to ask him. But couldn't he easily lie? No, she shook her head. He had his honor and she trusted the fact that he would not stoop to lying. He had always been straightforward with his desires for the sword.  
  
'Once again, I'm being used. That's all I've been; Just the means to an end the entire time. Even with Inuyasha. Perhaps we are friends now, but before. . . Before I was just the reincarnation of his lost love who was useful because I could see the light of shikon shards. Now I've been traded off to his brother, to teach his young charge to be a miko and to give him back the arm Inuyasha took. It's no wonder I'm feeling so depressed and bitter lately. I've finally come to realize the truth of all this, I'm useful and that's all I have to trade on, my usefulness. Otherwise I'd be left to fend for myself and die. Oh! Inuyasha, I wish you had left me to die there! I love you, you're one of my dearest friends, but sometimes you are such a baka!' Tears formed in her eyes and she let them fall unchecked as she walked to the room she had been given. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice the silver haired demon watching her, a curious glint in his eyes.  
  
~Sesshoumaru (and his little inner demons.haha. Yes, I am a dork)~  
  
How annoying. . .  
  
What?  
  
The way she looks.  
  
Don't tell me you don't find her attractive.  
  
No, it's not that. . . She always looks. . . sad. It's annoying to say the least. That's it.  
  
Oh, defensive aren't we? Well, what reason does she have to be happy?  
  
She's alive isn't she!?! I could have just as easily let her die.  
  
True, but this is probably the first time she's ever been without both family and friends.  
  
Point being? I do not plan to keep her here any longer then necessary.  
  
. . .I cannot believe that I am a part of you.  
  
WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?!  
  
For such a great and noble lord you really are dense.  
  
. . . and just what is that supposed to mean?  
  
Isn't it obvious?  
  
No.  
  
She's lonely.  
  
. . .  
  
You're not the only one who feels lonely sometimes.  
  
I do not feel such a pathetic human emotion.  
  
Not anymore, not since Rin.  
  
. . . I will just order her to act normal, than she will obey and stop irritating me.  
  
. . .You really are an idiot. . .  
  
Well, do you have a better suggestion?  
  
Yes, be nice to her.  
  
I have better things to do then cater to my half-brothers foolish human wench.  
  
Better things. . . such as? . . .Besides, Rin is human. . .  
  
Rin, yes. . . I will let the girl spend time with Rin. Rin always makes me feel. . . comfortable.  
  
Comfortable is not the word. She makes you feel-  
  
It doesn't matter. They are both humans. They can give each other comfort  
  
Finally you're making sense.  
  
~*~  
  
Just as he came to terms with himself, Sesshoumaru saw the center of his thoughts enter the dining hall with a chattering Rin holding onto the sleeves of her robe.  
  
Before he knew it the little girl was attached to his leg, smiling her gap- toothed smile at him.  
  
"Ohayoo Sesshoumaru-sama! Will Sesshoumaru-sama come outside with Rin and Kagome today?"  
  
He made a sideways glance at the now seated miko; who said nothing. She didn't even spare him a glance, just sat there staring at the wall across the room from her seat.  
  
"Hai, Rin" The small child clapped her hands and ran towards where Kagome was seated. The young woman gave him an icy glare that clearly stated his company was not welcomed. His irritation was growing rapidly at her reaction, as she once again took to gazing at the wall.  
  
After the miko had taken a few bites, and Rin had stuffed mass quantities of food into her mouth the child grabbed both the hands of Kagome and Sesshoumaru before leading them out into the garden. They each spared the other a glance, which was quickly averted as strange thoughts about they're awkward situation entered their minds.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sango, get out of the way!" Inuyasha yelled, but the demon exterminator wouldn't move away from the injured Miroku. She stood bravely next to his unconscious form, holding her hiraikotsu out in front of her as a shield. The hanyou rushed forward but was unable to do anything but watch as the large dragon demon slammed into hiraikotsu, splintering it and taking Sango in it's jaws.  
  
"Sango! NO!" and then, time stopped. The scene before him stood still. The wounded houshi lying on the forest floor, the sun high in the sky and the nearly dead Sango in the demon's teeth, it all stopped. All was still, and then the scene faded, turning into a vortex of color. Reds mixing with greens, and blues swimming amongst black and in the center of it all stood a person. A woman, she had long hair the color of onyx and eyes that were a deep blue shade. A sad smile curved her lips and she reached a hand out towards him.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said, that forlorn smile still upon her lips "finally, I've found you. Now listen to me, I don't have much time. . . You're the only person I could think of to contact. . ."  
  
Inuyasha was becoming increasingly more confused. What on earth was she talking about? He was about to say as much but instead he said, "Kagome, I'm coming for you. When you are done helping my brother, I'll be there to help you back home safely."  
  
"No, Inuyasha listen! Go back to Kaede's village, wait for me there. If all goes as planned then everything will be alright. But you must return to the village as soon as possible!" she stepped towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head in his chest.  
  
Her actions just now confirmed his suspicions; this was a dream. Kagome would never do that in real life. "It's just a stupid dream. . ." he said. He felt her head jerk away from him, and she looked into his eyes.  
  
"No, Inuyasha. . ." And she was gone.  
  
"Wake up Inuyasha, what's wrong with you? You've slept long past dawn." Miroku was shaking the sleepy eyed hanyou awake.  
  
". . . Nothing. . . just some weird dream."  
  
~*~  
  
Rin had gone to pick flowers, leaving the two adults to sit in an uncomfortable silence as they watched her running around the field. Every few minutes she would run to them and drop flowers into Kagomes lap or hand them shyly to Sesshoumaru. Once she had placed one of the flowers in Sesshoumaru's hair and she giggled when he looked grumpy.  
  
"She really is something special." Kagome said, breaking the silence. Sesshoumaru offered no answer, just gave her one of his side-glances and nodded his head.  
  
"I need to know," she continued, "for what reason do you need your arm? You're still stronger then any demon I've seen here, with the exception of Naraku, and with only one arm." Her voice was calm and reasonable, for a moment leaving out the icy edge.  
  
He felt uncomfortable, though he hid it. He had expected this question, but still found it difficult to tell the truth of it.  
  
"That is true, throughout these lands, and even amongst the lords of the North, South, and East I am both revered and feared for the power I possess, even with only my one arm. But having met someone as evil and powerful as Naraku, I need to know that if something like him should appear again I am able to protect my lands."  
  
"Is that all?" it was almost a whisper. He wouldn't have picked it up if not for his youkai hearing.  
  
"No, there is also her." He just nodded his head in the general direction Rin was in.  
  
Unexpectedly, an image of Shippou emerged in her mind and she could understand that need to protect someone you love. She nodded her head as a tear slid down her cheek. She hadn't realized until now how much she cared for and missed the young kitsune. Thankfully, Sesshoumaru seemed to be ignoring her once again.  
  
"I understand," she said in another whisper, "I know how that feels, and for that reason I will help you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
author's note: Reviews are always nice. ^_^ 


	4. Sunrise and Sunset

By: EvilNekoEatsYourSoul  
  
Last time: Unexpectedly, an image of Shippou emerged in her mind, and she could understand that need to protect someone you love. She nodded her head as a tear slid down her cheek. She hadn't realized until now how much she cared for and missed the young kitsune. Thankfully, Sesshoumaru seemed to be ignoring her once again. "I understand," she said in another whisper, "I know how that feels, and for that reason I will help you."  
  
Chapter 4: Sunrise & Sunset  
  
"Shhh. . . Don't say anything because I know what you're thinking. This was a mistake, that's it right? You regret having done this. To you it is a weakness and weak is something you can never be. Perhaps it's better for both of us if you believe that to be true, although I did enjoy it and so did you at the time. But I get this foreboding feeling when I'm close to you, even in the joy and pleasure it brings there's still that cold feeling in my heart. A premonition, nothing good can come of this. I realize that and so do you, I think. Yet we're still drawn to each other despite our better judgment, almost against our own wills."  
  
She wore one of those sad smiles he was becoming accustomed to as she turned towards him. Her pale skin was illuminated by the moonlight making her look ethereal. She was a mysterious angel, or maybe some forlorn fairy whose wings have been cut. Thus the pain in her eyes, she would never fly again.  
  
"You feel it too, don't you" he nodded in an affirmative answer. It was true, a sense of unease had been growing within him even as he was learning to be happy and enjoy life. He was speechless as she came towards him in that slow sensuous way of hers. Without thinking he extended his hand to her but she turned away, staring at the half moon in the sky again.  
  
"You're becoming too attached," she said, "what will you do when I am ready to leave? It's dangerous if you start caring too much." He didn't answer her. Instead he stood and wrapped his arms around her slender waist, burying his nose in the mass of her hair and smelling their combined scents. Having her near him like this was soothing; his racing heart began to slow regaining its steady rhythm. He opened his mouth to tell her something but found that he couldn't breath. Instead, she turned and pushed him away. Standing in her robes that billowed around her angrily.  
  
"Listen to me, " her voice commanded, the gentle tone she had been using gone, "don't do this, you will regret it. I'm here to warn you-" but the voice was cut off as the dream ended, leaving the dreamer alone breathing harshly in the warm night air.  
  
~*~  
  
"This herb can be used to reduce fevers, you dry it and use the leaves for tea. Here, take a look." Kagome handed her young student a leaf of the herb, watching as the girl put it to her nose to smell it.  
  
"Ack! It's smelly!" she said, dropping it to the forests' floor. A rare smile came to Kagome's lips as the young Rin made faces.  
  
"Kagome-sensei. . ."  
  
"Yes, Rin?"  
  
"Why do you always look so sad now? You used to look happy all the time, before you came here. Is it because. . . you don't like Rin? Did Rin do something to make you mad?"  
  
"No, Rin, never think that. It's not because of you. . . I just miss my friends" she lied, " don't worry about me. I'll be fine." The little girl smiled and nodded before running off to find some flowers.  
  
There was a slight rustle of cloth behind her and she stood, facing away from the taiyoukai. She had no desire to speak to him anymore then was required of her; their conversations always ended badly. Her patient, caring disposition had abandoned her that day in the forest when she had nearly died. Where once she might have tried to befriend Sesshoumaru, she now only wanted to be away from him and everyone else in the world. To be left to her own thoughts in this fleeting life of hers.  
  
He didn't move or speak, knowing she sensed him behind her. Despite his best efforts he was actually beginning to worry about the miko. She ate very little, spoke less and her eyes were usually devoid of emotion. It was unnerving. The girl had always been filled with life and determination when she had been in the company of his half-brother. He couldn't decide whether her lack of emotion was due to the absence of her friends, or was it just a result of her near death experience.  
  
After a few more moments, he couldn't stand the silence any longer so he turned to leave. Her voice stopped him.  
  
"That day, when I woke up in your castle, after my injury. . ." his back stiffened, he knew what she was going to ask 'Why did you kiss me?' or at least he had thought that was what she was going to ask. Instead she said, "How long has it been since then?"  
  
He nearly sighed in relief. But that would have been terribly uncharacteristic of him, so he said the first thing that came to his mind.  
  
"I am not your personal calendar, if you cannot keep track of the days yourself then you are even more of an idiot then I first thought." And with that, he walked in the direction Rin had gone.  
  
~Kagome~  
  
I watched as he walked away. In the few weeks I had been here we had developed a routine. He would come out with Rin and I as I taught her about herb craft as part of her miko training. He would quietly follow us through the forests and fields that surrounded his castle. Then, Rin would run off, leaving us alone. At that point we would stand there, neither of us saying a word. Though I always get the feeling that he wants to say something, I have no desire to prompt him to speak. What could he say that would have any meaning to me? I know what I have to do, it is simple enough; Teach Rin in my ways, and restore his missing arm, that is the only bond we share.  
  
It's business; there is no friendship or caring between us. There never could be, we are two heartless people without love for anything. . . That is what I have become: cold, perhaps more so then Sesshoumaru. Now all I can do is teach children like Shippou and Rin, be with them in the hopes of hiding the horrible truths I've discovered. Life is much to short, perhaps not even worth living. . . This weight is too much, everyday I feel like I'm going to buckle under it. But I can't do that. I have obligations to fulfill and that's all that I can see in life now, just joyless responsibility. It's becoming more difficult to live through the days and sleep through the nights. If it weren't for Rin and her excitement for life I would have been through with this already. I would just bring an end to all this meaningless time. . .  
  
~*~  
  
The morning lessons went by quickly and before long the trio were headed back towards the castle for lunch. Rin ran out ahead of the two adults who walked at a leisurely pace. Which left them in the usual tense silence that surrounded them both. Suddenly Kagome stopped, turning to look back at the field they had left. A gentle breeze rustled the long grass and swept through her unbound hair weaving its self around her face.  
  
"I'm staying here," she said suddenly, "to think. I will return later this evening." Sesshoumaru looked back at her, a protest on his lips but her next statement stopped him.  
  
"I may have thought of a way to heal your arm. I just need time to think about it, somewhere peaceful." With that said, she walked back the way they had come. She left the youkai lord standing there, watching after her.  
  
~*~  
  
The afternoon passed uneventfully and as dusk approached Sesshoumaru went to look for the miko who had not yet returned. It was a simple thing to follow her scent, but as he passed through the gates surrounding his castle he found he didn't have far to go. She sat a few yards away, looking towards the setting sun. With his youkai skill he silently walked towards her, stopping barely a foot behind her.  
  
"I know you're there," she said "I can sense you."  
  
"I wasn't trying to hide. If I was, you wouldn't know I was here." She just nodded.  
  
"Well, what are you doing out here?" he continued. He knew he should probably stop talking, stop caring. He was giving too much of himself away, it was dangerous to let her get too close to any emotions he felt.  
  
"Relaxing, there are only two times a day when I feel at peace. This is one of them."  
  
"When is the other?"  
  
She turned to him, looking a bit confused. It was an improvement from her usually cold demeanor. The same stoic mask that he usually wore did not suit her, 'she should smile, she hasn't genuinely smiled since she awoke here' he thought.  
  
She became quiet again, turning back towards the sunset and not answering his question. He continued to stand silently behind her and ignored the fact that she had not answered his question.  
  
'What is he doing?' thought Kagome 'he's never talked this much before. Never showed an interest in me. And now, when I want nothing to do with him, he decides to open up and be civil? . . . I don't understand him, he and Inuyasha have more in common then either them is willing to admit.'  
  
Each seemed to be lost in there own thoughts, but she was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Dawn, the two times during the day I feel at peace are during the sunrise and the sunset. It's the colors I think. They soothe me; make me forget everything, if only for a little while. I don't think even you could get me upset during a sunset." At that, she smiled. Even though it didn't quite reach her eyes there was a little of her old self in that smile. But as she realized that fact, the smile faded leaving her looking exhausted.  
  
"Sometimes when I watch the sun rise or fall I feel almost like my old self. I find myself wanting to giggle and smile like the naïve fool I was. Especially when I think of Inuyasha and my other friends."  
  
At the mention of his half-brothers' name he turned away from her, walking back into the castle and Kagome continued to watch the setting sun. Both vowed to forget that anything even remotely personal had been said.  
  
~*~  
  
"No," the youkai's eyes met those of the miko, willing her to obey. "you are not to endanger yourself in anyway while you are under my protection. If anything should happen to you my idiot half-brother would irritate me even more by trying to avenge you."  
  
"If you want your arm back I need to regain my full energy back. I cannot do that if I'm continually disturbed and confined in here all day." She said as she motioned to the stonewalls that surrounded them. "All I ask is for three days alone, to rest and clear my mind."  
  
Throughout the conversation both had kept their voices down in calm, serious tones. Kagome stood there, looking determined while Sesshoumaru sat in a high backed chair, thinking.  
  
"I will not take responsibility for your safety if you leave this area without anyone to protect you."  
  
"I have to be alone, there cannot be anyone there to distract me."  
  
Anger started to fill the youkai, as she refused to be reasoned with. 'Fine, he thought. What do I care if she gets hurt, the hanyou can try to seek vengeance; he is no match for me.'  
  
"Fine, leave. Do not expect me to come to your rescue like that pathetic excuse for a hanyou. I won't come, if you die, it will be because of your own foolishness."  
  
Having expected that answer to begin with, Kagome did nothing but turn on her heel and walk out of the room. 'Finally, I'll have three days to myself. I can't stand being confined in these walls anymore.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. I'm Not Ready

By: EvilNekoEatsYourSoul  
  
Last time: "Fine, leave. Do not expect me to come to your rescue like that pathetic excuse for a hanyou. I won't come, if you die, it will be because of your own foolishness."  
Having expected that answer to begin with, Kagome did nothing but turn on her heel and walk out of the room. 'Finally, I'll have three days to myself. I can't stand being confined in these walls anymore.'  
  
Chapter 5: I'm Not Ready. . .  
  
~*~  
  
The firewood crackled, the only sound in the small clearing. Miroku and Sango sat together near the base of a tree, whispering to each other.  
  
"I'm worried about Inuyasha, he isn't being his usual self. . . Well, neither is Shippou. . . In fact, I can't help but be worried for all of us. Everyday seems to feel more and more. . . wrong. Like we shouldn't be here, as if we are doing the wrong thing."  
  
Sango nodded in agreement, "I know what you mean. At first I thought it was just because we were all worried about Kagome. But now I know that is not it. Everyone is on edge, including myself. Inuyasha seems to be more short tempered then usual and Shippou still has not spoken to any of us since we started this journey. He dreams. . . about Kagome, I hear him at night. He calls out to her." As if on cue, the young kitsune stirred from where he slept, across the clearing from the rest of the group.  
  
". . .Kagome. . ." he said, the sound was that of someone in pain. There was no doubt that out of all of them, Shippou was affected the most by Kagome's absence. He turned over on his side and seemed to calm down as the two humans continued to whisper their worries to one another.  
  
Only the white haired hanyou sitting in one of the treetops heard what else the kitsune said as he slept. This time the tone was that of a question being asked, and though the sound was muffled there was no mistaking what was said. Inuyasha had distinctly heard Shippou say his brother's name. Sesshoumaru.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where's Kagome?"  
  
"Rin, I've told you already. She's out in the forest." Sesshoumaru looked at the young girl, warning her to be silent. She didn't even glance at him to receive the warning.  
  
Instead she continued asking the same questions she had asked all day. "Why?"  
  
"To rest and cleanse her mind so that she may regenerate my arm."  
  
"What does that mean?" she said in a bored tone.  
  
"It means that because of her serious injuries and that cursed jewel she holds, her powers were drained and she needs to cleanse her mind in order for her to regain her powers. After she has regained her powers she will heal my arm."  
  
"What's wrong with your arm."  
  
"That is no concern of yours." He was beginning to lose his temper she didn't seem to care.  
  
"Isn't it dangerous to go into the forest by your self?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama always tells Rin not to. Rin is not supposed to go without Sesshoumaru-sama. Kagome is all alone and that grumpy man that looks like Sesshoumaru-sama is not here to help Kagome."  
  
The youkai lord closed his eyes in an attempt to block out the mindless chatter and to calm himself after having his idiot hanyou brother compared to him. The miko had only been gone for one day and already Rin was driving him to the brink of insanity. What would happen when she left for good after her training with Rin was complete? He shuddered at the very thought.  
  
"JAKEN!" he heard the smaller youkai's nervous approach behind him. "put Rin to bed." He ordered, standing up and heading towards the hot springs.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome sat in one of the natural hot springs in the forest surrounding Sesshoumaru's castle. Her eyes were lightly closed as she let the warmth seep into her body, willing it to warm the coldness she had been feeling in her heart these last few weeks.  
  
'I love hot springs. It's only been one day and I already feel better.' She sighed, the sound filling the empty air around her. 'I wonder how Sango and everyone else is.'  
  
She couldn't help it, every time she was in a hot spring or even thought about one, she was reminded of all the time her and Sango had spent talking to each other. She had felt a special sisterly bond with the demon exterminator. But thinking of Sango led to her thoughts of Shippou, Miroku and, of course, Inuyasha.  
  
'Damn you Inuyasha! Who are you to decide whether or not I should die? Now I'm left here by myself with the jewel. What am I supposed to do with it? It brought nothing but misfortune to those who touched it. Why didn't you take it? Turn yourself into a full demon like you wanted at least then I wouldn't be responsible for it. But instead you threw me into debt again. You were too much of a coward. You blamed my death on yourself and couldn't live with the guilt. So now here I am again, having to repay yet another person who will throw me back once my usefulness is done. I wish I were some insignificant nobody who had no use and then I'd be left to myself.'  
  
She frowned up at the night sky, her emotions hidden even from herself. 'I'm done with feelings. I don't want them anymore, I'd much rather be alone and feared like Sesshoumaru. . .' shaking her head, she looked down into the steaming water.  
  
'Now why am I thinking of him? As much as he despises Inuyasha he sure does act like him sometimes. Both insensitive and greedy, both wanting things only for themselves. Even worse, Sesshoumaru is never kind. . . Him and his "I won't come, if you die it will be because of your own foolishness" Like I'd expect him to save me. I know better then that, he cares for no one but himself. . . Well, himself and Rin. But that's something I don't want to think about right now. I'm supposed to be here to purify myself, not think about those two-' her thoughts were cut off as she felt a dark presence coming towards her.  
  
~Sesshoumaru~  
  
The demon lord paced his room, Rin's words going through his mind.  
  
'Isn't it dangerous to go into the forest by yourself?' I told her, it isn't as if I sent her without a warning. She knew of the dangers. 'Kagome is all alone. . .' She had wanted to be alone, wasn't that right? I offered her a guard and she had insisted on going alone. She didn't want to be distracted. There was no helping it, nothing I can do for her now.  
  
No use worrying, she'll either be fine or die. It isn't for me to decide. Why be bothered by something that isn't any fault of mine? Their shouldn't be any demons in the forest anyways, I patrol the lands around the castle weekly. . . But not the last two weeks. . . I was busy supervising Rin's lessons.  
  
You mean you were busy watching the young woman.  
  
Ugh. Not you again.  
  
Yes, me again. I-  
  
Be silent, I was not watching her. I wanted to make sure she was teaching Rin appropriate things. I don't want Rin to be willful and strange like her.  
  
Hah, a bit late for that. Already Rin defies you, you wouldn't harm her. That's why she wouldn't keep silent tonight.  
  
But that's not the point.  
  
Right, what I was really getting at is: the miko is in danger.  
  
I haven't checked the forest in two weeks.  
  
It's likely other youkai have noticed this lapse in your duties. . .  
  
And they will take advantage of it. . . they'll. . . hunt. . . in the forest. . .  
  
Where she is now, by herself.  
  
Without any further thoughts, he hurried out towards the forest. For once thinking his youkai speed was not nearly fast enough.  
  
~*~  
  
Her miko robes billowed around her as the demon let out a fearsome roar in front of her. With nothing but her bow and arrows she stood there. Defiance shone in her eyes. She felt her miko powers and knew that she was only half rejuvenated; meaning her purifying arrows would not be enough to defeat this youkai. She smirked, though her heartbeat was frantic within her chest and she felt a sick knot of fear in her stomach.  
  
'So, death comes to reclaim me.' She thought, as the beast lunged for her. Anticipating that move, she was able to dodge the attack, but not completely. The creature's claws made a gash on her left shoulder. It wasn't really deep but it was painful and prevented her from using her arm. She wouldn't be shooting any arrows this night.  
  
The youkai was huge; it's head reaching the tops of the trees. Its fangs glinted in the moonlight. Its fur was the color of gold and its eyes were ice blue. The creature was both beautiful and deadly. It's eyes focused on her, watching her movements.  
  
The fear moved from her stomach to her heart. It consumed her as the realization dawned on her. There was no one here to save her. Inuyasha was somewhere far away, Sango and Miroku with him and Sesshoumaru had warned her. 'Do not expect me to come to your rescue. . .' she remembered the words 'I guess death doesn't let anyone get away, not even the protector of the shikon no tama!' and a hysterical laugh filled the air as she realized that this was her end.  
  
Her laugh turned into a sob, as the demon reached its claws towards her. Ready to rip her flesh apart and devour it or perhaps it would just kill her and take the shikon jewel, which still hung around her neck. It offered its protector no comfort or help. She felt the warmth of tears sliding down her cheeks as the claws flew towards her. Her eyes closed awaiting the blow as she whispered, "I don't want to die. . . I don't want to die. . ."  
  
She was quite literally swept off her feet by Sesshoumaru, who cursed as he landed a few feet behind the demon. Pushing her aside, he lunged at the wild youkai's back. Kagome yelped in surprise as the demon lord and his poisonous claws brought a quick end to her assailant. It was over.  
  
She stood there, shivering in the night air as tears continued to flow. Hearing her sobs, Sesshoumaru turned to her, watching her tremble. She felt weak, and started to fall but he was there, catching her before she hit the ground. Not knowing what to do, he held her, his arm awkwardly around her waist.  
  
All she could do was grasp onto him and cry, burying her face in his chest mumbling. "I didn't know. . . I'm not ready to die yet. . . I didn't know. . ." she wasn't making any sense, but he let her cling to him. Feeling a sense of purpose for once. Looking back at the gruesome scene he had created he decided to take her away from this place, not wanting her to become further upset by the dead youkai's body.  
  
~*~  
  
There was a small grove in the heart of the forest that he had always found soothing. It was surrounded by cherry blossom trees and was possibly one of the most beautiful places he had ever seen. His mother had brought him to there long ago when he was a child. This is where he chose to bring the distraught miko.  
  
As they entered the silent grove he noticed she had stopped crying and her heartbeat was steady, not the erratic beating of someone in distress. She still clung to him, her cheek resting on his shoulder. The silky length of her hair caressed his arm as it danced in the breeze. Feeling very much uncomfortable, he started to release his hold on her, but she just tightened her arms around him and made a whimpering sound.  
  
His heartbeat wasn't nearly as calm as hers. Adrenaline ran through his veins, left over from the recently finished battle. This along with the close proximity of her body and the way she clung to him created a strange feeling in him. His mind was reeling and he couldn't control his thoughts or actions. He rested his chin on the top of her head, hugging her closer to him.  
  
"I was afraid, " she said suddenly, "I thought I didn't care about life anymore. I wanted to die, because. . . because no one seems to care about me for myself. I'm useful."  
  
He barely heard her, instead he was more intrigued by the smell of her hair which reminded him of roses.  
  
"Then, when I realized that I was going to die. . . the youkai would kill me, I knew. When that thought hit me I finally realized that I didn't want to die, I have so much more to do in my lifetime. I can't die, not yet!"  
  
He was nuzzling her neck when she slightly pulled away from him, looking at him curiously. The moonlight was reflected in her eyes and her hair fell in beautiful ebony waves around her innocent face. But her quivering lips were what really gained his attention. Cupping her chin in his hand he drew her closer, lowering his mouth to hers.  
  
The kiss was intense and passionate, filled with possession and need. He was filled with a need to possess her and she needed the contact to reassure herself that she really was alive. A sweet sound filled the air, but went unnoticed by the two inhabitants of the grove.  
  
It was a soft tune along the breeze, ruffling the sakura blossoms and filling the air with energy. Between them, Kagome could feel the shikon no tama becoming warm as it pulsated with an iridescent light. The light grew and surrounded them, though this went unnoticed by the usually attentive youkai. Kagome opened her eyes and saw the unnatural light around them, she heard the sound of the breeze and it sang to her, telling her to heal him. The dome of light that surrounded them swelled, and she slid her hands inside the opening of his kimono, touching the shoulder of his damaged arm. She watched on as the dome of light collapsed on them, all the energy entering her and being transferred to him. The intensity of the light was too much and she closed her eyes.  
  
He wasn't aware of anything except the feeling of her lips against his, and how her body was pressed close against his. His eyes remained closed until he felt the warmth in his shoulder, which grew to a slightly painful burning. But he didn't want to stop kissing her; he never wanted to let her go ever again. She was his now. But even as this irrational thought filled his head she was pulling away from him.  
  
She was staring at him, or more precisely, at his new arm. Both of them looked at the new limb, and then at each other. Her eyes were glowing now, filled with gentle power. She felt dizzy and wild; filled with the power the shikon no tama had given her to heal Sesshoumaru. They continued to gaze into each other's eyes, neither knowing what to say or do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Chapter 6 is a lemon and since my story was removed last time because I had lemons in it I decided to make myself a homepage and post it there. So you can find chapter 6 and chapter 15 (which is also a lemon) on my homepage listed in my profile. 


	6. A Story to Sleep By and A Kiss to Break ...

By: EvilNekoEatsYourSoul  
  
Last time: A lock of his silver hair tickled her arm and looking at it she was reminded of Inuyasha. Abruptly she pulled away from the youkai, turning to face him, "Don't touch me," her voice was shaky, as if she was afraid. "things are not the same between us, they can never be the same." Surprised, Sesshoumaru could do nothing but stare at the back of her head, once again not knowing what to say.  
  
Chapter 7: A Story to Sleep by and A Kiss to Break the Spell  
  
~*~  
  
The trip back to the castle proved to be quick and uneventful. Each went in silence, dwelling on there own thoughts. As they entered the courtyard both wore looks of determination. Kagome headed towards the hot spring and Sesshoumaru watched her walk through the doors of his castle still contemplating her reaction to him. He knew she had spoken the truth, he could remember everything which had transpired between them; he even remembered at the end, how he admitted his true feelings for her.  
  
The time he had spent with her had been the most peaceful days of his life. She had instilled a calmness within him that was unrivaled by anything he had ever experienced. He had been able to sleep peacefully, although it was true he didn't require sleep, still it was something he did to comfort himself. To forget all the hardships of life and exist in a dream world in which he did not have to be a cold hearted killer. He had even found himself wishing. . . to be mortal just so he could spend his life growing with Rin and Kagome. To go through all the emotions they felt, maybe even have a family to care for.  
  
He had felt all of this, yet he knew those things could never be. There was no way he could abandon his life and title. Those had been naïve dreams fit only for foolish humans. The path he now traveled was the only possible choice for him. There were no emotions between demons, they only created weakness and he needed to be strong so he could keep those he cared about safe. But to care about humans at all was against his very nature; it was a weakness. It was all very confusing and yet the fact was always there in the back of his mind; he cared for both Rin and Kagome and would not let harm come to either of them.  
  
~Kagome~  
  
'It feels so cold. I'm shivering even in the heated water of the spring. I never thought it would be this difficult. It doesn't help that he's making it harder then it has to be. I wish he would just stay away from me and stop being so. . . nice. I never thought I'd say this, but I wish he would revert back to his cold-hearted self. At least then I wouldn't feel so guilty. '  
  
'Tomorrow will make it one month. I've been here for a month already, and in another week Inuyasha will be here to get me. . . and it's been a week since that night. . .' she shook the thought from her head.  
  
'So what do I do when they get here? I still have to finish my training with Rin so I can't leave yet. There's so much more to teach her and even though she's a quick learner I don't know if she is ready to learn everything I know. Maybe she's too young. . . or maybe I'm just looking for a way out of all this. '  
  
'What about Sesshoumaru? '  
  
'Oh, no there's that terrible little voice again! I don't want to think about him now. '  
  
'But you love him.'  
  
'Oh, Kami save me, but I do. Nothing can erase those feelings and the memories; sometimes they're too much to bear. How many nights of sleep have I missed because of that emptiness in my chest? I walk aimlessly for hours only to find myself in front of his bedroom, the doorknob in my hand. But I always manage to collect myself before opening it, and I always hate myself in the morning for not giving into those reckless impulses. '  
  
'But he stops you.'  
  
'Yes, the memory of Inuyasha is what stops me. It's what keeps me bound to this charade. It's because I know he still cares about me and I don't want to hurt him. Not to mention that being in love with Sesshoumaru will cause a chain of tragic events that I will have no control over. So this is the only way for me to change that future. I must never show my love, I cannot be in love with anyone. '  
  
'How sad.'  
  
'Shut up. I hate you, I hate myself. . .'  
  
Tears came to her eyes and she sobbed into her palms letting the heavy, damp curtain of her hair cover her face.  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru walked away from the door to the hot springs, feeling a bit guilty at the satisfaction that now coursed through him. She was crying, that had to mean that not being near him was having the same effect on her that he was experiencing. He knew that she hadn't been sleeping well, and that at night she wandered the castle and always ended up at his door. He had spent his nights waiting for her to give in and turn the doorknob, to come to him and admit that she did indeed love him. But for some reason she would not let herself in; would allow herself no comfort or slack.  
  
Instead she went through her days in agony, becoming tense when he was near and carefully hiding what she felt. Although he could tell she was making a tremendous effort to stay away from him and block out his existence. All he didn't know was why. It didn't make sense to him, to keep yourself from something you wanted was foolish. He had decided that for himself finally. It would only distract him to deny his feelings for her, so by admitting it he was able to clear many bothersome thoughts from his head. Now all he had to do was help her realize that.  
  
~*~  
  
The moon was barely visible through the thick clouds covering the sky making the forest dark, though the mood of the small camp was even darker. No one had been sleeping well, and the sense of unease each member had felt had only been growing as they neared the Western lord's domain. No one said anything or slept; they all just stared blankly into the surrounding darkness avoiding each other's glances. They all felt helpless, not knowing what exactly had started the somber mood that had prevailed for the last week. Each had there own thoughts to attend to and so the night passed quietly. Sango thinking of what sort of task Kagome had been set to, Miroku contemplating the change in their young kitsune companion, Inuyasha wondering why he felt compelled to head south instead of west and Shippou longing for the comfort his surrogate mother had given him before she had been taken away.  
  
~*~  
  
In the heart of the Western Lands a little girl was also feeling ill at ease under the clouded sky though her surroundings were a bit more comfortable. Rin sat in her over-sized bed, refusing to let Kagome leave. So Kagome sat with her, holding the girl in her arms as she hummed some wordless song. The younger girls hands clung to her robes ensuring that the miko would not leave her alone in the darkness.  
  
"Can Kagome tell Rin a story?"  
  
Kagome frowned, not knowing what kind of story she should tell the girl. But even as she thought of all the stories she knew, words formed on her lips of their own accord. She could do nothing but listen to herself speak, a far off look in her eyes.  
  
"Once upon a time there was a young girl who lived in a remote village very far away. The village was in the center of a forest inhabited by many dangerous demons. Although she didn't know it, she had very special powers which lay hidden deep in her heart."  
  
"Oh, is her name Kagome? Rin thinks her name should be Kagome." The little girl interrupted. Kagome just nodded, continuing the story.  
  
"The girls name was Kagome. She had lived most of her life surrounded by people, but she always felt as if she were different. In a sense she had always felt like she was alone, as if somehow she was not complete. This feeling was always with her until one day she met a young lord. . ." her voice paused.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama" Rin offered the name, yawning in the darkened room.  
  
Kagome's eyes closed before continuing with the story. "The young lord's name was Sesshoumaru and he appeared in the village one morning, asking for someone who would help him and his daughter. No one would volunteer, fearing anyone that could survive the perils of the forest. But the girl, Kagome, she saw in his eyes that he had a good heart although he looked cold and dangerous. Also, she felt drawn to him and so she stepped forward, offering them her aid. . ."  
  
~*~  
  
It hadn't taken long for the story to conclude, just a cluster of every fairy tale cliché she'd ever heard. Yet, it had held some meaning to her. She could almost picture herself as the tragic heroine fighting for good and needing to be saved. Well, they did share a name. If only her life could have a happy ending like the stories'. At least Rin was asleep now Kagome thought, a wistful smile on her lips. She stood to leave. First tucking the small girl in and then walking to the door, to find Sesshoumaru standing there.  
  
"Is that all it takes to break the spell. . ." he leaned in to her, pulling the door closed behind her and trapping her between him and the wood. She was lost in his eyes and tried to look away but he was holding her chin, forcing her to meet his stare. Her resolve was melting away along with her strength and she wanted to cry out in relief and scream in alarm at the same time. She wanted to push him away but the look in his eyes seemed so sad, so determined. Not even her considerably strong will could defeat his. He brought his mouth close to hers and whispered "a kiss?" and she fell into his arms as his lips met hers.  
  
~*~  
  
The clouds had cleared and now the moon was visible in the night sky making it easier for her to see as she stood and walked away from the giant bed. Her skin was even lovelier in the light of the moon and her hair shone in all its dark beauty to contrast the pale skin. She stood there silently for a minute, seemingly unembarrassed at her nakedness. It created a longing in him again and he stood to wrap her in another one of his embraces. But she pulled away.  
  
"You know what I'm going to say; you remember." Her voice was steady, quite a contrast to the trembling, passionate tone she had used a few minutes ago while they were in bed.  
  
He nodded, 'Shhh. Don't say anything, I know what you're thinking. This was a mistake, that's it right? You regret having done this. To you it is a weakness, and weak is something you can never be. . .' he remembered the words she had spoken in his dream.  
  
"It's different though, that time I was the one regretting it. Now it's you." Said the youkai. At that, she nodded.  
  
"This won't happen again," she stated, "I'm going to repeat myself. You are becoming too attached. You are showing weakness and I will leave you when the time comes." The words were meant to anger him, hurt him anything that would help her push him away.  
  
But she didn't see hurt or anger in his eyes, she saw concern as he stepped in front of her. She took a step back to put more distance between them. He grabbed her arm, drawing her closer; she didn't struggle.  
  
"Why do you insist on lying to me?" he saw tears forming in her eyes and pulled her closer and she sobbed into his chest. He could feel her warm tears on his bare skin and just held her offering comfort, love and safety; but not a solution. Abruptly, she pushed him away, the tears still streaming from her eyes.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Grabbing a silk robe from the bed, she quickly wrapped it around herself and ran out of his room.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome hadn't slept that night. Nor did she leave her room the next day although Rin did visit her, inquiring about her lessons. Lessons were given within the confines of her room and the door remained locked.  
  
'Six days' Kagome thought. 'Six more days and Inuyasha and the others should be here. All I have to do is stay away from him for six days and when my friends get here it'll be easier, they'll be here to distract me and I'll have Shippou to look after alone with Rin's lessons. Only six more days. . .'  
  
She knew she was kidding herself. Only six days? Hah, she was pretty sure those six days would seem like six years. When she was avoiding the person she loved the days dragged on forever depressing and long. By the time the six days were over she'd probably feel like she was sixty years old. She tried to hold the tears in, setting herself up for the longest six days of her life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	7. Rain and Tears

By: EvilNekoEatsYourSoul  
  
Last time: 'Six days' Kagome thought. 'Six more days and Inuyasha and the others should be here. All I have to do is stay away from him for six days and when my friends get here it'll be easier, they'll be here to distract me and I'll have Shippou to look after along with Rin's lessons. Only six more days.'  
  
She knew she was kidding herself. Only six days? Hah, she was pretty sure those six days would seem like six years. When she was avoiding the person she loved the days dragged on forever depressing and long. By the time the six days were over she'd probably feel like she was sixty years old. She tried to hold the tears in, setting herself up for the longest six days of her life.  
  
Chapter 8: Rain and Tears  
  
~Kagome~  
  
It was deathly quiet as the two platinum haired demons faced each other, swords drawn and ready in their claws. The rain fell in a thick curtain of heavy drops which soaked them in a matter of seconds; neither seemed to notice. The only thing each pair of golden eyes saw was that of their enemy. It seemed only she was aware of the lightning in the distance and the distinct feeling of death surrounding them, or perhaps having come close to death once I am better able to understand the heaviness that has settled in my heart.  
  
Time seems to stop for an eternity as the brothers stare each other down, then it starts to move too quickly and I can barely see what is happening. They charge at each other; swords drawn before them. Before I can blink it's over, a blinding flash engulfing the elder brother, the man I love. It's impossible, he can't die, I need him. I cling to the fanged sword in my hand, the Tenseiga. He's dead, he has to be, the only way he could have survived the kaze no kisu is if the sword I now hold in my hands was at his side. There are so many ifs now. . . if he had not given me the sword for fear of me getting hurt, if I had not drawn the Tetsusaiga for Inuyasha to weild. . . If I had not gone after Inuyasha. . . too many ifs. This is my fault, and now I must live with this guilt and loneliness. Sesshoumaru would have had the advantage if not for the power of Tetsusaiga. But now. . . tears start to flow and it is too much to bear. I can do nothing but sob into the night, screaming my grief and letting the tears and rain mix on my cheeks.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sesshou. . . No! I'm sorry. . . it's all my fault. . . I. . . I. . ." she screamed and writhed in her bed. Her voice was filled with anguish and the smell of her salty tears filled the air.  
  
Kagome struggled in the youkai's arms, the dream fading as he held her. The tears staining her cheeks proof of her love for him. Her hands grasped at his sleeves and her face was pressed firmly against his chest. Not knowing what to do, Sesshoumaru just held her, willing her to calm down.  
  
"It's alright," he whispered, "it was just a dream." Her lips sought his and the kiss had a hint of desperation in it that conveyed her feeling of helplessness.  
  
She whimpered, her words muffled and jittery "promise me. . . promise me you'll never leave me. I. . . I was so afraid that I would never see you again and I never told you the truth." Her tears returned in full force, making him wonder what had been so terrible in her dream.  
  
He was taken aback by her needy words. She would never say something like that under normal circumstances. Usually she was an independent person who never showed such weakness. That dream must have really shaken her to make her ask such a thing.  
  
"I can't. It would be foolish of me to make such a promise, eventually I will need to leave your side and you probably-" before he could finish she pushed him away, getting out of the bed and walking to the balcony.  
  
"You're right. It's silly of me to ask that of you. My stupid dream just frightened me. I'm fine now." Her voice was neutral, meant to make him think she was okay. He knew better than to believe her. Sesshoumaru approached her, putting his hand on her shoulder to draw her closer. A shiver passed through her before she took a step away from him.  
  
"Leave me alone." She didn't sense any movement behind her and figured he was thinking. It wasn't necessary all he needed to know was that she wanted him gone. "Get out." Kagome heard the door close and stood out on the balcony until the sun rose and a light rain began to fall.  
  
~Kagome~  
  
I almost gave into him again. I could have easily fallen into him again to be consumed by these emotions. If it weren't for his cool, practical answer I would have let my feelings ruin it all. Every moment I spend here it becomes more and more difficult to resist. The first day hasn't even fully begun and my resolve has already weakened.  
  
But what possessed me to ask him to make such a stupid childish promise? Is it just the dream? No, it's not just the dream although it did prompt the question. It's because I don't have a plan; I'm just doing whatever feels right for the moment, like an actor with no script or a prophet without visions. I'm lost, stuck with no-where to go. What is the point of this, to push him away until he despises me? To keep him away until Inuyasha comes and I can explain it all? I could lose him forever, am I willing to do that again? Too many question and I can't think in this place. Not when he's so close.  
  
I need to get out of here for a while. Maybe I'll just leave for the six days. That would be best I think; to distance myself from Sesshoumaru, get him out of my mind and give me time to think of a plan. Now all I have to do is find a way out without him tracking me. Easier said then done Kagome. . .  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru stalked through the halls of his castle avoiding contact with anyone. He needed time to think. For once he didn't understand what was happening, it was annoying to say the least. The miko, Kagome, she was creating all this confusion. One second she was clinging to him and the next she was shoving him away. Normally he would have killed anyone who dared to touch him unbidden, but he cared about her. . . loved her.  
  
'At least she seems just as confused as I am' he thought. Glancing out a window as he passed he noticed the rain. That was never a good sign. Rain always bothered him, not because he didn't like getting wet (such things didn't effect him much) but mostly because it clouded his sense of smell. He couldn't patrol his borders properly if it rained, which meant he wouldn't have an excuse to leave the premises until the rain cleared. He continued his walk through the dimly lit halls, clearing all thoughts not involving a certain raven-haired miko from his mind.  
  
~*~  
  
'How sad' Kagome thought, watching the light drizzle from her balcony, 'The number of tears I've cried is probably higher then the number of rain drops.'  
  
The rain didn't help her mood any. It would greatly hinder her escape. She'd have a difficult time staying dry and warm and it would definitely slow her down. Nothing good would come of this rain that was for sure. 'Unless. . .' a thought suddenly struck her, 'of course! The rain, it'll hide my scent. He won't be able to find me if his sense of smell isn't working.' Her mind started to race thinking of all the possibilities the rain offered. Even if it only lasted for one day it would be difficult for him to pick up her scent once the rain washed it away. It would buy her a few days at least.  
  
Quickly, she snuck through the castle to gather supplies, an extra pair of clothes, some food, a bow and arrow and a flask of water. She did her best to avoid the servants, and the few she saw paid her little heed. 'Now to find a way out without him noticing. . .'  
  
Kagome decided the best route to take would be through a small kitchen exit which led out to the garden. As she was busy sneaking into the kitchen without being seen she ran into something, or rather, someone.  
  
"Kagome's up!" Rin squealed, causing Kagome to flinch at the volume. She had been caught before she had even left the castle.  
  
"Can Kagome play with Rin now? Sesshoumaru-sama said he was too busy to play with Rin, but all he does is walk around the castle looking grumpy and Jaken won't take Rin to get flowers unless Sesshoumaru-sama makes him."The girl chattered on as Kagome took in the information.  
  
'Hmmm. . . if Sesshoumaru is walking around the castle, he's probably too busy to notice my leaving. . . Now all I have to do is get rid of Rin. . .'  
  
". . .and Jaken told Rin she was a pesky brat and that the flowers were ugly, does Kagome think Rin's flowers are ugly?"  
  
"No, Rin I think your flowers are beautiful. . . Hey I've got an idea Rin, why don't you find Sesshoumaru-sama and ask him if he likes your flowers and then you can tell him to take you to pick some more."  
  
The little girl cheered and ran off to find her Sesshoumaru-sama while Kagome took the opportunity to leave the oppressive castle and wander into the garden.  
  
The rain not only hid her scent but it also assured that no one would see her leave, since the garden at courtyard were empty. It was easy for her to slip through the gates and into the surrounding forest, and for the first time in weeks she felt free.  
  
~*~  
  
'Damn that insolent girl!' Sesshoumaru cursed her in his head as he flew through the forest. It had been a full day since she had disappeared and the rain was still pouring, disrupting his sense of smell. Also making it nearly impossible for him to find her without his superior youkai senses.  
  
Though even as he swore and cursed to himself, he knew the real problem was this aching feeling in his chest and the knot of worry which had developed in his stomach. 'Doesn't she realize how dangerous it is?'  
  
'Of course she did, she had come seriously close to death twice already, and yet she still knowingly puts her life in danger. She doesn't have a naturally self-destructive nature, for some reason she is trying to get away from me. . . Trying to deny what shows in her eyes when she looks at me. I've had enough of these games, she will tell me. . . as soon as I find her.' Nodding in agreement with himself, he continued the search for his miko.  
  
~Kagome~  
  
Cold. It's so cold and this rain. . . it won't stop. Twice already I've escaped death, and yet it seems to have come back for me again. Stealing the warmth from my body to leave my soaking husk of a body empty of a soul. All I can think is 'was it worth it?' I don't know, what did this accomplish? I don't know. . . I don't know anything. It is my destiny, I think, to hurt those I love and to be hurt by them in return. Perhaps this is a message from the heavens. I was not meant to live life like that. Inuyasha. . . Sesshoumaru. . . I love them both.  
  
Oh, Inuyasha if you could have seen past my resemblance to Kikyou and the knowledge of our shared soul. . . perhaps then you would have loved me? That would have been truly wonderful and it would have prevented all this nonsense. I would never have fallen in love with Sesshoumaru, your brother. But it seems like I've been finding ways to blame everything on you lately. Inuyasha. I'm sorry, my dear friend. I don't know anything anymore. And to my cold hearted love? I suppose I should apologize to you as well. . . hmmm the rain always did make me gloomy.  
  
Twice, I have eluded death twice in such a short amount of time and now I feel like I will die of this rain. Of all the things to bring about my end it will be this damn rain, which I saw as my savior two short days ago. How ironic. . .  
  
~*~  
  
"Wake up, you have to get up or-" the voice was interrupted by a fit of coughs. Slowly, Kagome opened her eyes to see who had spoken. It was a girl, thin and pale with black hair tied in a neat bun on her head. She seemed to be about the same age as Kagome. The girl continued to cough, her shoulders shaking with the force of it.  
  
The young miko tried to sit up, to see if she could aid her pale savior, but found she was too weak. 'Another fever,' she thought, while reaching out a hand to touch the girl's wrist. The coughing stopped and a pair of ice blue eyes bore into her, as if reading her soul. But in the next instant, the eyes changed, taking on a normal brown hue.  
  
'There's something strange about this girl. . .' Before she could try and place it the other girl spoke.  
  
"How are you feeling? You've been asleep almost an entire day since I found you."  
  
"I'm fine, thank you for bringing me. . ." for the first time, Kagome noticed her surroundings, she was in a cave which would explain why her back was aching; the soft plush beds of Sesshoumaru's castle didn't exactly prepare a person for sleeping on rough stone.  
  
The girl looked away, as if troubled. "It was no problem, really. . ." She began to cough again, and Kagome was becoming worried through the haziness of her fever.  
  
'She doesn't seem well enough to have dragged me here by herself, but I don't see anyone else around. . .'  
  
Just as her savior was saying, "You should rest some more" Kagome started to fall back asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
She was sitting in that giant bed of his. Her back was facing him as he sat quietly resting his back against the pillows. Her face was still flushed from the intimate encounter that had ended a few minutes ago. She remembered how at the time, her heart seemed to sing in joy. How happiness filled her being that night, lying in his arms and being able to please him. But he would ruin it, he always did. As with everything, he knew the best way to accomplish this.  
  
"What are you thinking?" he asked, his voice sharp and sounding only half interested.  
  
"I'm thinking that I'm happier now then I've ever been. I'm thinking that I. . . I love you." She frowned, knowing she should not have revealed such an intimate fact about her feelings.  
  
"It can't last though," gloomy as ever, he continued when she didn't respond. "you are human, you will grow old and die. I, on the other hand, will live forever. You cannot truly become my mate, I need a full blooded heir to take after me should I ever fall."  
  
The words stung, struck her to the very core. But she ignored them, he couldn't be telling the truth. When she turned to look at him he avoided her stare, his face turned away as if he were ashamed of himself. It wasn't true, he wouldn't look so pained about having said it if it were true. He did care about her. . . he had to. That was all there was to it. In her heart she knew he was lying, but the words still hurt. Nothing would take that away.  
  
~*~  
  
Warmth surrounded her, driving the cold away and making her limbs feel alive again. Distantly, she heard a whimper, but it was forgotten in the familiar scent surrounding her. She smiled in her state of half sleep, burying her head further into the source of the surrounding warmth. She let the refreshing scent comfort her, until she realized exactly whose scent it was.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" she winced as the name escaped her lips, and nearly screamed when she opened her eyes. Sure enough, it was Sesshoumaru carrying her. Suddenly remembering the girl who had helped her, she let her eyes scan the cave, finding the girl huddling in the corner and whimpering.  
  
"What did you do to her?" she said, feeling a bit indignant at being carried and unable to control the outburst.  
  
"Nothing, the girl is fine."  
  
Apparently feeling more comfortable now that Kagome was awake and seemed to be in control of the demon, the girl stood. Proving that she was not in any way harmed, just frightened.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, put me down." Kagome said, looking up at the youkai.  
  
"You have a fever, again " he said, emphasizing the last word.  
  
"I'm fine." He glared at her, ending the argument with the angry look in his eyes.  
  
The miko snorted, giving into that particular argument and taking up a new one.  
  
"She's coming with us." She said, nodding towards the pale shivering girl.  
  
Surprisingly, Sesshoumaru didn't argue, he just nodded his head and walked out. Not waiting to see whether or not he was followed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	8. A Lie That Wounds

By: EvilNekoEatsYourSoul  
  
Last time: "You have a fever, again " he said, emphasizing the last word. "I'm fine." He glared at her, ending the argument with the angry look in his eyes. The miko snorted, giving into that particular argument and taking up a new one. "She's coming with us." She said, nodding towards the pale shivering girl. Surprisingly, Sesshoumaru didn't argue, he just nodded his head and walked out. Not waiting to see whether or not he was followed.  
  
Chapter 9: A Lie that Wounds  
  
~*~  
  
The oppressive air surrounding the group lifted a little as Inuyasha informed them the castle was just two days away. That fact alone lifted their spirits, if only a little. But it was enough to get them to talk. All except Shippou that is, if it weren't for the fact that he talked in his sleep they would have guessed that he was incapable of speech. Something in him had withered since his separation from Kagome and nothing could seem to replace it.  
  
As they set up camp for the night the young kitsune took his usual place, alone under a tree, and went immediately to sleep. While the others sat around the campfire, more for comfort then warmth. Sango glanced worriedly at Miroku, he hadn't groped her for several days now. He was either sick or really worried about the situation they were in. Oddly enough, Sango didn't know whether to be worried about him or relieved. Just as she was thinking this she felt a familiar hand on her backside, one slap across the houshi's cheek sent him to the ground. Leaving Sango to think she should have been relieved.  
  
~*~  
  
The miko shifted in Sesshoumaru's arms as he carried her back towards his castle. Her skin was unnaturally warm due to her fever and her clothing was damp. It had been by pure luck that he found the cave she had been sleeping in. Four days she had been missing, the rain still hadn't stopped and so he had been left to find her without his keen sense of smell. He was angry that she had left and irritated by the fact it had taken him, the Great Lord of the Western Lands, a full four days to find the girl. Now he was worried about her, she had once again managed to get herself sick; running off into the forest with little protection from the elements. Not to mention the fact that she had only a bow and arrow to protect her from other dangers.  
  
'I feel like an idiot, these women are driving me insane. First Rin with her nonsense and chatter, and now Kagome with all her confusing emotions.' He shook his head, looking down at the sleeping girl in his arms.  
  
'No one has ever angered or irritated me more then this delicate creature here in my arms. Strange that I would also care for her.' He continued to walk, ignoring the pale girl following behind him.  
  
~*~  
  
Although she hated to admit it, she felt comfortable and safe in Sesshoumaru's arms. His steady even breathing and the beat of his heart, she could hear them both as her cheek rested against his chest. Even though his clothes were wet from the rain, Kagome could still feel the heat radiating from his body. Half asleep, her thoughts turned to the silver haired youkai and their relationship. But the sound of coughing caught her ear, and she remembered the girl who had helped her in the cave. As Kagome was about to speak to Sesshoumaru, he stopped and his golden eyes were upon her.  
  
"Can you hold onto me?" Kagome nodded as he put her on her feet, one arm held her waist. He looked back at the coughing girl and beckoned her to come towards them. When she was close enough Sesshoumaru grabbed her around the waist and told her to hold on.  
  
"I. . ." the girl started to speak, a blush covering her pale face but a second later they were in the air, flying towards Sesshoumaru's castle.  
  
~*~  
  
"Yay, another friend for Rin" Rin pranced around the pale girl, cheering and singing all kinds of nonsense.  
  
"Rin." Sesshoumaru said in a warning tone, the girl stopped and went over to hug his leg.  
  
"What's wrong with Kagome Sesshoumaru-sama? Is she sick again?" she looked up worriedly at her sensei that was being carried by the youkai. She had fallen asleep on the trip back.  
  
"Hai, Rin, but she'll be fine. She just needs to rest. Now it's time for you to go to bed." The girl nodded and Jaken came to take her to her room.  
  
Looking a bit confused, the girl just stood before him with her head bowed.  
  
"What's your name?" Sesshoumaru asked, finally acknowledging her existence. She had helped Kagome, and though he hated to admit it, he should be thankful.  
  
She looked at her feet, obviously afraid and unsure of her self in a strange new place. Everything about her radiated kind-hearted innocence and a blush still stained her cheeks though he had released his hold on her ten minutes ago. As amusing as it was to watch her squirm he still had to care for Kagome and his patience was wearing thin.  
  
"Well?" he tried to cover the irritation in his voice, but it seemed to be lost on her and the blush deepened. It was becoming wearisome.  
  
"Oh, gomen nasai, my lord." She bowed low in the traditional style, "I am Kanagawa Yukiko. . ."  
  
He nodded in recognition and continued his questioning.  
  
"And where are you from?" This time she answered immediately, but a look of shame came across her face.  
  
" Okushiri village, my lord. But, I ran away. I. . . I've brought dishonor to my family, because. . . because my father could not find a suitable husband for me. . . You see, I am sick, my lord" as if to confirm the statement a rather violent coughing fit seized her and he called for a maid to bring her a glass of water.  
  
After sipping at the water she continued her story.  
  
"No one in the village would even come near me for fear of catching my illness. Although the healer said it wasn't contagious, I was born with it, my lord." Her head was bowed and he heard her sniffle, feeling uncomfortable at her show of emotion he beckoned for a maid.  
  
"See to it that she has a suitable room and dinner." The maid nodded, taking Yukiko's hand and leading her towards the stairs.  
  
Watching as she climbed the stairs slowly, he realized she had an unusual scent. He had been too concerned for Kagome to realize it until now. She didn't smell completely like a human, there was something else in her scent; something wild and natural that reminded him of the forests and fields, yet he didn't recognize it. Shrugging it off for later consideration his thoughts turned to the bundle in his arms.  
  
Kagome murmured in her sleep and he realized he should get her out of her damp clothing. The thought brought a smirk to his face as he headed up the stairs to his own room with the sleeping miko in his arms.  
  
~*~  
  
Shippou ran through the trees, calling out to her. A frown on the usually happy kitsune's face, she waited at the forests' edge for him. She called out his name when she saw his red hair poking out from some bushes. There were tears in his eyes, and she realized, wiping at her own cheeks, that she was crying as well. Having him so near made her feel like a part of her had been missing all this time. He was her child, in her heart she knew this, nothing could ever replace him.  
  
As he ran towards her she kneeled to put them on the same level. But he seemed to be getting no closer to her, though he ran and called her name. He remained out of reach, and she stood and started to go to him, but no matter how quickly her legs moved she got no closer. All she could do was cry out and call the name of her surrogate son.  
  
"Shippou!" Kagome woke with a start, sitting up in her bed. She was breathing hard and her skin felt clammy. As her eyes adjust to the dark she realized someone was sitting next to her in the bed. She bit her lip nervously and turned towards the figure.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" she could make out his distinct silver hair and flashing golden eyes.  
  
"Good, the fever broke, I think." His calm voice soothed her, allowing her to relax a little and bringing back the memories of the last few days.  
  
"The girl?" she asked.  
  
"She's safe, I gave her a room down the hall."  
  
Kagome nodded, taking in her surroundings. She was in Sesshoumaru's room, lying in his over-sized bed and wearing a thin white nightgown. She looked at him through the corner of her eyes, had he been the one to change her clothing? The thought made her blush.  
  
"Something wrong?" he inquired, his superior youkai sight allowing him to see the flush on her cheeks even in the dark.  
  
'Ridiculous!" the young miko thought 'it's not like he hasn't seen me naked before, and all of a sudden I'm mortified by the thought of him undressing me?' she shook her head to answer his question and looked away.  
  
"ummm I guess I should go back to my room now. . ." as she started to climb out of the bed his arms encircled her waist, pulling her towards him until her back rested on his chest.  
  
'uh oh. . . this isn't good.' He nuzzled her neck, and felt her pulse quicken at the contact.  
  
"Sesshou-" she was cut off by her own moan as his hands moved up to cup her breasts. With one quick motion, his claws ripped through the flimsy fabric, allowing him better access to the soft mounds of flesh.  
  
". . .I don't think this is a good idea." But her body was at odds with her words as she arched into his touch. Clinging to the sheets she desperately fought to keep her mind focused and her will strong. It seemed hopeless; his caresses sent painfully sensuous shivers through her.  
  
A breeze came through the room, blowing through her hair and causing some of his platinum strands to rest on her shoulder. She took some of the silver locks into her hand and stared at them.  
  
'INUYASHA' her mind screamed, and thinking of the hanyou brought her mind crashing back to reality. Not expecting her actions, she was able to pull away from Sesshoumaru and hurried to climb out of the bed.  
  
Her mind now clear, she was able to think, a memory she had dreamed of came to mind and she used that as her weapon.  
  
"Do you remember one night, before I used the shikon no tama, you told me I could never be your mate." He looked puzzled, but she continued " you said I was just a human and I would just grow old and die while you would live forever. I remembered that while I was out there in the forest. You also said you needed a full blooded heir, you wouldn't have a hanyou rule over your lands." She was yelling now, as she wiped tears angrily away from her face.  
  
"To you I am nothing but a weak pathetic human, isn't that right? Well, I don't need you and-" suddenly another memory came to mind and she used it in her little speech.  
  
"Once you asked me if I loved Inuyasha, if I would give up our happiness to bring him back after he died. I didn't have an answer then, but I do now. Yes, I love Inuyasha he can accept me for who I am and he doesn't see me as some useless pathetic creature. I don't love you, I never really did" That lie hurt the most, it wounded her own delicate heart and this time she let the tears slide down her cheeks unchecked.  
  
As she turned to leave, Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. He looked calm as always, but something in his eyes looked desperate as if pleading with her.  
  
"If you leave this room now, it will be the end of it. I won't come after you this time. Leave now and you'll be nothing but Rin's teacher." His even tone was at odds with the sickening feeling in his stomach, the rapid beating of his heart. The emotions he had tried to hide for so long were now screaming and pounding at their bonds.  
  
Her face looked anguished and the tears were still flowing as she nodded her head and walked out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	9. The Scent of Sesshoumaru

By: EvilNekoEatsYourSoul  
  
Author's note: Yukiko is an original character I put into the story. Yukiko means "snow child"  
  
Last time: As she turned to leave, Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. He looked calm, as always, but something in his eyes looked desperate as if pleading with her. "If you leave this room now, it will be the end of it. I won't come after you this time. Leave now and you'll be nothing but Rin's teacher." His even tone was at odds with the sickening feeling in his stomach, the rapid beating of his heart. The emotions he had tried to hide for so long were now screaming and pounding at their bonds. Her face looked anguished and the tears were still flowing as she nodded her head and walked out of the room.  
  
Chapter 10: The Scent of Sesshoumaru  
  
~*~  
  
A slight breeze ruffled the boy's hair as he looked off into the distance. His feet moved on their own, taking him to stand before the well-house's entrance. He looked longingly at the run-down building, a few tears coming to his eyes.  
  
'Kagome. . .' thought Souta, 'please, come home soon. . .'  
  
Unbeknownst to the young boy his mother watched him through one of the house windows; her heart aching for the same reason.  
  
'Five months have passed since she left. . . What could have happened to her? She's not dead. . . she can't be, I'd know if she was dead or seriously hurt. I shouldn't worry myself; she's fine. I just hope. . . I hope it stays that way.' Kagome's worried mother wiped away a few tears from her eyes, heading towards the door to retrieve her grieving son.  
  
~*~  
  
A gentle knock sounded on Kagome's bedroom door, making the girl freeze in her place. She tried to steady the beating of her heart and forced herself to breath. But despite her best efforts her voice shook with grief and worry as she spoke.  
  
"Come in." A simple enough statement under different circumstances, but it took a lot of energy out of her.  
  
The door seemed to open in slow motion, the person entering hidden behind the massive piece of wood. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief recognizing the girl who had helped her in the woods.  
  
The girl spoke, her voice soft and timid.  
  
"Are you alright, Kagome-sama?"  
  
The miko stood, putting a false smile onto her face and beckoning the girl further into the room.  
  
"I'm fine, please sit down, and don't call me 'Kagome-sama,' just Kagome is fine. Besides, I owe you my gratitude for helping me. . . I'm afraid I wasn't in my right state of mind when you found me in the forest. I don't even remember telling you my name and I'm sorry, but for the life of me I can't remember yours."  
  
A blush formed on the girls cheeks as she made a half bow to Kagome.  
  
"Gomen nasai. You never told me your name. The little girl in Sesshoumaru- sama's keep, it was from her I learned your name. As for mine, I never told you so do not be grieved over not knowing it. I am Kanagawa Yukiko from Okushiri village."  
  
"Ah, yes. . . Well, arigatou gozaimasu Yukiko. I really appreciate what you did for me. I'd like to give you something in return. . . But at the moment I am unable to do so, I am myself, just a guest here."  
  
A surprised look crossed Yukiko's face as she shook her hands back and forth in front of her.  
  
"Oh, no, it's not necessary! You've helped me, at least for the night I had somewhere safe to sleep. . ." the girl looked away, suddenly embarrassed.  
  
"Yukiko, what do you mean? Don't you have a family?" She nodded, avoiding Kagome's eyes.  
  
"I don't mean to pry. But what happened to them?"  
  
Tears formed in her eyes as she began to speak.  
  
"I. . . that is, my father. . . I left them. I brought nothing but shame and dishonor to my family. I can never go back there, better for me to just die." Startled at the girl's sudden show of emotion, Kagome went to her. She embraced the girl comfortingly and spoke words to soothe her.  
  
"It can't be that bad, Yukiko." The girl just clung to her, the tears staining Kagomes robes.  
  
"E. . . even if I were to. . . to go back, there's no place for me there. It doesn't matter, I won't live long anyways. . ." suddenly, the girl began to cough, she brought a handkerchief to her mouth as she pulled away from Kagome.  
  
Guiding her to a chair, Kagome bid her sit and poured Yukiko a glass of water.  
  
"Arigatou" the girl rasped, before taking a sip of the shimmering, clear liquid. Her body seemed to relax after a minute or so and she held out the white kerchief to Kagome. Frowning in confusion, Kagome approached her; looking at the cloth in Yukiko's hand.  
  
Seeing a splotch of thick red liquid staining the cloth, Kagome brought her hands to her mouth to cover her surprise. For the first time the other girl's voice held conviction as she met Kagome's eyes with her own doe brown ones.  
  
"You see, Kagome? Slowly but surely this illness. . . it's killing me."  
  
Both turned away, unable to meet the others' eyes, as a cold silence filled the room.  
  
~*~  
  
The Great Lord of the Western Lands sat alone on his balcony, watching the sunset. He recalled a particular evening with a raven-haired miko who had told him it was soothing to watch the daily rise and descent of the sun. He didn't think so now. Nothing could soothe him now. He had even lost his nearly infinite patience with Rin. Anything that reminded him of Kagome was unbearable at the moment.  
  
When she had left, that had hurt him on so many different levels. He had always thought that in the end she would give in, would proclaim her undying love for him and forget the rest of the world. It split his heart asunder to find out otherwise. Not only was his heart aching over this, but it had but a major dent in his pride as well. To have his hanyou half- brother chosen over him was unconceivable. Her actions had even wounded him mentally, thoughts of her crowding his mind, leaving him unable to think coherently. He even felt physically weaker, though something in him knew that was impossible. She had not physically done anything to him.  
  
So caught up was he in all the thoughts and emotions, he didn't hear the door open or close. Neither did he notice the soft sound of approaching footsteps; his nose didn't catch the scent of the miko who owned his thoughts.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." Her voice was controlled. Sounding even a little friendly, though he could tell it was forced. He closed his eyes tightly, hoping she would just go away if he were to ignore her.  
  
'Great now I'm being as childish as my pathetic brother' he thought to himself. Grasping at his many years of practiced stoicism he put on an emotionless mask as he turned to face her. He could tell she too wore a mask of feigned unconcern.  
  
Knowing she risked another break down, yet unable to avoid the action, she met his golden eyes with her own. Thinking of all her friends who would soon be here, she was able to strengthen her will.  
  
"I need to talk to you." Inside relief and fear coursed through her; Relief that her voice was steady and fear that at any moment her carefully constructed barrier of nonchalance would crumble before the youkai's own powerful will.  
  
He nodded, motioning for her join him on the balcony. Both their eyes were drawn to his bed, memories of the shared experiences making it more difficult for their shields to hold.  
  
When she reached the balcony she stood a few feet away from him, not wanting to be close enough for an accidental brush of hands or a gentle breeze to bring his silky platinum hair to caress her. Those things would only help to destroy her already quickly depleting sense of purpose.  
  
"There are two things I need to discuss with you. First of all, Inuyasha and the others will be arriving tomorrow. When they get here, naturally the reaction will be different this time, since things between you and I are different then before. Inuyasha won't run off and no one will be hurt, I think Yukiko is a sign that things will work out this time. She wasn't here the first time around so obviously the events will be altered. I plan to send them back to Inuyasha's forest as soon as possible. I will stay here to complete Rin's training. It shouldn't take more then another month or so. However I can only teach her the basic fundamentals and ideals because she is still too young to undergo full training." She saved the rest of the talk about Rin's training for another time. Taking a deep breath, she brought up the next subject.  
  
"The second thing is a request I have. I know you don't owe me anything, but I ask on behalf of Yukiko. She. . . she needs a place to stay, she has nowhere to go and is very ill. Soon. . . she will die, I can feel it and so can she. I'd just like for her to know she is safe and comfortable before she leaves this world. Can I keep her here with me?"  
  
There, she had accomplished it. She had gotten through her carefully thought out speech without any mishaps. Now all she could do was wait for his reaction. She honestly didn't know what to expect. Maybe he'd just throw her over the balcony and really end everything for her, slice her with his poisonous claws. . . strike her with his sword, wrap those delicate looking hands around her throat and snap her neck. . .  
  
'Or maybe he'll just agree' said her inner voice sarcastically. . . If inner voices can be sarcastic.  
  
The reaction she got was definitely not what she had expected. He grinned at her, a cold mirthless twisting of his lips. All the cruelty he possessed put into that grin, yet his eyes looked a hollow through the gold.  
  
"You're forgetting one important fact about my brother. He's half demon, think about it." Not waiting for a response from her, he swiftly hopped over the edge of the balcony to land lightly on the ground below. Before walking away, he glanced back up at her and for a second she thought she saw sadness in those captivating eyes, but before she could be sure he turned away again.  
  
~*~  
  
Yukiko, not knowing what else to do had let Kagome talk her into staying at the castle, at least until Sesshoumaru told her to leave. She felt a bit uncomfortable, not knowing what kind of relationship lay between the two and if it was appropriate for her to stay here. But in truth, she had nowhere else to go and Kagome made her feel wanted. She had never had a friend before.  
  
She had spent her second night in the beautiful room she had been given reveling in the feeling of safety around her. It was definitely a change from sleeping on the dirt of the forest ground. Kagome had even given her a new kimono to wear.  
  
As Yukiko sat in the courtyard of the castle, basking in the afternoon sun, chatting with Kagome and watching Rin play she was filled with an odd sense of longing she had never before experienced. For the first time in her life she felt cheated, she could feel her own unsteady breaths and every so often she had to stop in her conversation with Kagome to cough up the bloody mucus clogging her lungs. She had finally found happiness in friends, and it would all be over too soon. Everyday her death was drawing nearer; it had never bothered her so much before. She had known at a young age that her life would end early in comparison to those around her. But it seemed even shorter since she'd been having fits. . . only for her to wake up hours or even days later without remembering a single event that had occurred during that time.  
  
Fascinated by Kagome and her stories, enthralled by Rin, who seemed to be joy incarnate and of how good living could feel; she smiled. Even through her fits of coughing, there was a smile imprinted inside of her heart. Still, she had no idea just how joyful life could really be.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hurry up Inuyasha! Can't you go any faster?" it was the first words Shippou had spoken to any of them in quite a while. The prospect of seeing Kagome had brought him back to life, much to the relief of Sango and Miroku. As usual, Inuyasha just looked annoyed with the kitsune, although he too was relieved. If the he had brought Kagome her surrogate son looking sullen and withdrawn he would probably have been sat until he was in a hole as deep as Japan was wide.  
  
"There, I see the gates!" cried out Shippou, jumping off the hanyou's shoulder to race ahead of him. They could see her sitting on the grass, the sun shining on her face.  
  
"Kagome!" the two demons called out at once. Upon seeing the source of the voices the young miko stood, a smile gracing her face.  
  
"Shippou! Inuyasha!" she ran to meet them at the gate's entrance, taking the small red haired youkai into her arms. Tears came from beneath her closed eyes as she held the kitsune to her heart. Relief washed over her, he was safe.  
  
Waiting for Kagome to finish hugging Shippou, Inuyasha noticed another girl behind Kagome. She was pale and thin, looking nervously at the scene before her as Rin held her hand. Her height was comparable to Kagome's and her hair was black, held in a neat bun atop her head. She wore a traditional kimono of blue silk and her eyes were soft and confused. Perhaps sensing his gaze upon her, she looked up at him. Her lips parted slightly, a look of awe showing plainly on her face. Her timid brown eyes met his intense gold ones, a blush spread over her cheeks as she looked away.  
  
'She's pretty when she blushes,' Inuyasha thought.  
  
". . . Inuyasha!" Kagome's arms were suddenly wrapped around him and a blush of his own covered his cheeks. But the hug was over too soon for Inuyasha as she went to hug Sango and Miroku. First, giving the monk a warning about his wandering hands.  
  
Again, he was left facing the girl patiently waiting for Kagome. But this time his study of the girl was cut short by Kagome's voice.  
  
"Oh! Yukiko, gomen! Everyone, this is Kanagawa Yukiko, a friend of mine." Kagome continued by introducing each member of her group to her new friend.  
  
When Inuyasha was introduced he took a step forward, trying to sniff the air around her without being too obvious about it.  
  
'She has a strange scent. . ." the hanyou thought, 'reminds me of running through the forest at night, or jumping through the treetops. . . Not just the normal human scent'  
  
But before he could think more on it another scent caught his nose, a very unwelcome scent.  
  
"Sesshoumaru. . ." he ground out.  
  
But the youkai was nowhere in sight. Inuyasha looked around him, trying to figure out where the scent was coming from. He closed his eyes and decided to just follow his nose.  
  
"Uh. . . Inuyasha, what are you doing?"  
  
"I smell. . ." walking towards the scent, he bumped into something.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" he opened his eyes to find Kagome staring at him, a look of terror on her face.  
  
Anger consumed the hanyou as he grabbed Kagome roughly by the arm.  
  
"Tell me," he whispered. She would have preferred if he had yelled, the cold gaze he ran over her body made her shiver and the quiet tone frightened her more then any scream would have.  
  
Not knowing what to do or say she tried to feign innocence.  
  
"What are you talk-" he shook her, warning her of the consequences of lying.  
  
"Why do I smell Sesshoumaru's scent mixed with yours? Tell me Kagome! There's only one way that happens between humans and youkai-" he stopped abruptly, releasing her arm and turning away.  
  
"Forget it, don't tell me. I don't want to know what kind of sick things you've been doing with my brother" the last word was a sneer, making Kagome wince at his tone.  
  
The other's just looked at her, confusion apparent on each face as Inuyasha ran rapidly back towards the forest from which they had just come.  
  
"Inuyasha, wait!" yelled Kagome desperately, tears of despair falling from her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	10. To Save a Friend

By: EvilNekoEatsYourSoul  
  
Last time: "Forget it, don't tell me. I don't want to know what kind of sick things you've been doing with my brother" the last word was a sneer, making Kagome wince at his tone. The other's just looked at her, confusion apparent on each face as Inuyasha ran rapidly back towards the forest from which they had just come. "Inuyasha, wait!" yelled Kagome desperately, tears of despair falling from her eyes.  
  
Chapter 11: To Save a Friend  
  
~*~  
  
Watching Inuyasha leave, a sickening feeling echoed in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to fall to her knees and sob; to wretch the contents of her belly and to jump from the nearest cliff all at once. But knowing none of these options would save her friends she steeled her will against all the agony. She put out of her mind everything she had given up only to fail because of her own stupidity, she tried not to think of Sesshoumaru and the lost time, the days of agony and longing, and perhaps even worse, the lonely nights ahead of her. Instead she turned her mind to the departing hanyou and how to save him along with the rest of her friends.  
  
"Kagome?" two pairs of innocent, questioning eyes peered up at her. How similar they were despite the differences in their race and upbringing. Both children, youkai and human, were confused and startled by the hanyou's outburst and both had turned to her for an answer. There was no nice way of explaining it and so she chose not to explain, not now anyways. Luckily, Miroku and Sango approached Kagome before they asked again.  
  
"Perhaps Sango and I should go after Inuyasha. He seemed truly grieved by. . ." Miroku glanced at the two children who were listening intently to the adult conversation. Choosing his words carefully, he continued. "by the recent developments that have now come to light."  
  
Panic gripped Kagome, and in her worry she shouted at them. "No!"  
  
Looking worried, Sango approached her friend.  
  
"Kagome? I agree with the monk in this. Inuyasha is angry and upset. . . Seeing you may make it worse, he needs time to calm down and think. If we go, then maybe we can talk him into coming back and discussing this rationally."  
  
Everything they said made sense, but knowing what fate would bring if they were to venture into the forest after the hanyou, Kagome had to convince them to stay.  
  
"No, Miroku, Sango and you Shippou and Rin all of you, stay here. I'll need Kirara to help me catch up to him. But please, if you care at all for me you have to promise me you'll stay here. I'll explain later, so don't question me now, just do as I say!"  
  
As her friends were about to argue, to tell her of the dangers of Inuyasha's anger, the desperate, pleading look on her face stopped them. Something was tearing at her very heart and that fact was apparent on her face. Although their heads told them it wasn't the best choice, they nodded, agreeing to the request. Somewhere in the background the other girl, Yukiko, fell into another coughing fit.  
  
Rin gasped. "Is Yukiko alright?" the young woman had fallen, and was now kneeling, hunched over on the ground.  
  
Just as Kagome was about to tell the other's to bring the girl indoors, Yukiko stood. Her demeanor seemed changed as she looked up at Kagome. She stood tall, her chin lifted proudly, and her eyes flashed an icy blue. Even her tone of voice had changed; it was deeper, full of command.  
  
"Kagome, I'm going with you."  
  
As Kagome studied her, she could sense a change in the girl's usually placid aura. With time running short and Inuyasha getting further away with every second, she decided not to argue and let the girl come if she wanted. Both girls climbed onto the back of Kirara in her larger demon form and rode off after the upset hanyou.  
  
Watching over the events from one of the castle's many balconies, Sesshoumaru stood, his eyes wandering over the forest.  
  
~*~  
  
Kirara was able to pick up Inuyasha's scent almost immediately and with the fire cat's speed they didn't fall anymore behind. But they didn't gain on the hanyou either. All Kagome could do was hope he would stop soon and allow them to catch up.  
  
For the next two hours they traveled in silence, traces of the hanyou were easily found. Evidence of his anger, thick tree branches and the huge trunks of ancient oaks formed the path Inuyasha had taken. Claw marks were evident on the bark but they heard no sounds meaning he was well ahead of them.  
  
Knowing that time was of the essence and seeing that they were not getting any closer to their target, Kagome had to get Inuyasha to come to them. She decided to call out to him in hopes that he would come for her if he thought she was in trouble.  
  
Before his name could leave her lips a clearing came to view. At the clearings edge, Tetsusaiga pierced the remaining stump of a tree. As Kirara landed near the demon fang, Inuyasha's form could be seen in the center of the clearing, his back facing towards the three.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran towards the hanyou, but stopped when he failed to turn around and face her. Instead he spoke, his voice hinting at barely concealed anger.  
  
"Don't come any closer Kagome. . . I can't stand his scent on you."  
  
"You don't understand, Inuyasha. Please, you have to come back with me. We need to get out of here it's dangerous. I can explain everything."  
  
"I don't want to wait, I want to know right now damnit!" To him, nothing existed outside of his anger. Rage, betrayal and jealousy filled him, taking over his senses.  
  
"Listen you stupid jerk-"  
  
"Kagome! Look out!" Yukiko called, but it was too late. An intense blast of fire surrounded the miko and hanyou talking in the clearing's center and smoke filled the air.  
  
Somewhere in the thick surrounding smoke, the sound of a demons growl echoed. Anger filling her, Yukiko ran into the smoke, listening to the sounds the demon made. Nearing the center, she saw a pulsing dome of energy. Within it lay and unconscious Inuyasha, beside him stood Kagome. They were safe for now. But forming around the miko's barrier was a ring of fire, the source could not be seen.  
  
Within the dome, Kagome could see through the smoke. The fire that sprung around the dome worried her she could not find its source. Beyond the fire stood Yukiko, her usually brown eyes now a misty gray color. Although the girl's changing eye color confused her, she could not fall into such thoughts now. She felt her energy quickly ebbing, all she could do was defend herself and the hanyou.  
  
"Yukiko, get out of here before you get hurt!" The girl didn't seem to hear her cries. Instead, the girl seemed to be concentrating on something, her eyes closed and she turned in almost a complete circle before stopping to face the area left of Kagome's dome. The pale girl held up her right hand, fingers spread and palm facing up. Dark energy gathered in the upturned palm, it grew taking on the semblance of a flame.  
  
In the dome, Kagome gasped. Wondering if the energy were meant to shatter the defensive barrier. She watched the other girl carefully, trying to form a plan if the girl had indeed turned out to be evil. The energy was released, Kagome's jaw clenched, it was headed her way. But in the last second, the dark flame swerved, hitting the ground a few feet away from Kagome. An unknown youkai in human form jumped away from the girl's attack.  
  
"Hah, nice try. But you, pathetic human are just too slow." He now stood behind the exhausted form of Yukiko. In his left hand he held a flaming whip, in his right was a dagger against the girl's throat.  
  
Even as she watched these events with shock and a bit of awe, her defense was falling away. A wave of dizziness swept over her and she fell to her knees. Dots formed in her vision and the flames drew closer. The demons right hand began to move, the hand with the dagger. There was nothing she could do to save her friend's life. Nothing she could do to save her own life. She blinked, and her eye-lids were fighting to stay closed. With much effort she was able to open them, to see the fire wielding youkai's head roll onto the grass. The area around him was stained red, behind him stood Sesshoumaru with poison and blood dripping from his claws. Then, everything went black.  
  
~*~  
  
'You've accomplished your task; He's safe now, the hanyou. Now he can fulfill his destiny and the girl is here also. This will make it much easier for him. He must obtain it from her.' The voice in her mind was pure and clear, the voice of the shikon no tama. She spoke to it, not knowing what it was telling her.  
  
'Girl? Who? And what. . . what is it he has to get from her?'  
  
There was nothing but darkness surrounding her. It was a void in her mind where nothing existed. But light approached and she felt that her time in this place was drawing to an end.  
  
'A jewel, the girl has it. . . like you. . .' the dream ended and light invaded her senses.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kagome? Kagome, wake up!" she opened her eyes to find a worried Shippou hovering over her. Next to him stood Rin, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha. Slowly, she began to sit up and take in her surroundings. She was in her room at Sesshoumaru's castle, candles illuminated the room and outside the stars twinkled through the open doors of her balcony.  
  
"Inuyasha. . . are you. . . okay?" Looking away, the hanyou nodded.  
  
"Feh, it takes more then a little bonfire to hurt me." The hanyou's familiar way of speaking brought a smile to her face, and soon she was laughing. It was a slow chuckling at first and grew until it was an uncontrollable holler of merriment that soon brought tears. Soon, sobs consumed her and she buried her hands into her face, barely noticing the departure of her friends. The only one left in the room was Inuyasha.  
  
Apprehensively, he put his arms around the sobbing Kagome and drew her into a hug. Her arms went around his waist and she buried her head in his chest.  
  
". . .Kagome? Are you alright?"  
  
Hearing the nervousness in Inuyasha's voice, she was able to rein her emotions in. Tears made him feel uncomfortable, she had forgotten. Wiping the remaining tears from her eyes, she pulled away from him.  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I thought it had all been for nothing. When you ran away and the youkai. . . I had hurt him so much and it was so hard to stay away from him. . . But I couldn't let you and the others. . . "  
  
"Kagome. . . what are you talking about?"  
  
He didn't remember. 'Of course he doesn't remember,' she thought, 'he died there wasn't much for him to remember.'  
  
"I-" she was about to explain, but he cut her off.  
  
"Listen Kagome, I need to know. Do you. . .do you love Sesshoumaru?"  
  
It hurt just to think about it. She studied the hanyou, looking for something in his eyes. He let her, for once letting his guards down so she could read what was in those golden orbs. They were so similar, the two brothers, yet very different. She didn't find what she was looking for, what she had both hoped and dreaded to find. She didn't find love for her in those eyes. Nothing of the love that had shone in Sesshoumaru's eyes could be found. She wasn't sure if she wanted to smile or cry again, so she did neither.  
  
"You don't love me," she stated, he looked away guiltily. "Inuyasha, it's alright. I think. . . I think I knew before."  
  
"But do you-" She put a silencing finger to his lips and shook her head.  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore Inuyasha. Whatever lay between Sess. . . your brother and I is over now." She sounded sad. Even the usually oblivious hanyou could sense the agony and regret in her. Not knowing how to face it he changed the subject.  
  
"So, who exactly is that friend of yours? She has a weird scent." Looking a bit startled at the question, she frowned and looked away.  
  
"I'm not even sure I know anymore. . ."  
  
~*~  
  
Morning brought new problems and more questions, not yet willing to relinquish the story Kagome put everyone off. She decided to spend the morning with her surrogate son and pupil, who were the only two that seemed genuinely happy amidst all this drama. They walked down the halls headed towards the garden for lessons and a small breakfast outdoors.  
  
She listened half-heartedly to the children's chatter as they each tugged on her hands, making her jog down the deserted halls. Rounding a corner, they spotted a couple against the wall. Kagome stopped in her tracks. The two seemed to be too distracted by each other to notice them. The man's hands rested on the thin shoulders of the girl. Their faces were mere centimeters apart and delicate female hands stroked long silver hair. Kagome felt her heart-beat quicken and her breaths were quick and uneven.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin ran towards her guardian and the woman disengaged herself from the youkai.  
  
Feeling weak and betrayed, Kagome could do little but stand there. Yukiko's eyes, now a deep shade of green, watched her intently. Biting her lip to hold back the tears, Kagome ran past them. As soon as they were out of sight the first of many tears fell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	11. Group Confusion

By: EvilNekoEatsYourSoul  
  
Last time: "Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin ran towards her guardian and the woman disengaged herself from the youkai. Feeling weak and betrayed, Kagome could do little but stand there. Yukiko's eyes, now a deep shade of green, watched her intently. Biting her lip to hold back the tears, Kagome ran past them. As soon as they were out of sight the first of many tears fell.  
  
Chapter 12: Group Confusion  
  
~*~  
  
She had long dark hair that fell in beautiful waves down her back. Her scent was something wild and fresh. Beautiful eyes conveyed one emotion as they stared up into his amber orbs; lust. It burned in her eyes and was apparent in the way she pressed her body against his. Shocked by her sudden brazenness, Sesshoumaru reacted by putting his hands on the green-eyed woman's shoulders to try and push her away. It was at that moment Kagome rounded the corner.  
  
He froze. Their eyes met over the distance. Silence filled the hall. Even the two children had stopped their talking. Yukiko stood still beneath his hands and whispered a "uh-oh" before Rin broke the silence completely.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?" The small girl moved quickly, embracing his leg as Kagome's stare shifted to the woman beside him.  
  
Dropping the hand of the kitsune cub, Kagome ran past them. Already Sesshoumaru could smell the salty scent of her tears down the hall. Pushing Yukiko away, he turned to go after her. But a pain filled groan stopped him as the girl slumped onto the floor clutching her head.  
  
~*~  
  
Pain, pure and hot consumer her heart. Blindly, she ran through the brightly lit halls not bothering to dodge obstacles. It was her own fault, she knew. She had purposely pushed him away and it had all been for nothing. In the end Inuyasha had known anyways. In the end she was still alone. More then ever she wanted to be at home; in her time with her family. Her family who loved her unconditionally and would never hurt her. Why couldn't she go home? There was nothing left for her here.  
  
Rin, that's right. She was here to train Rin. 'Leave now and you'll be nothing but Rin's teacher.' The words brought back the painful memory of that night. She had closed more then the door to his bedroom. She had closed the door on their love. And now it seemed she had closed the door to happiness as well.  
  
With memories and tears clouding her eyes she hardly noticed when she bumped into someone. Her body was numb; the arms that were wrapped around her went unnoticed. The morning sun shining on her did nothing to warm her. But when she looked up into golden eyes framed by hair the color of platinum, she saw then.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" she whispered, not noticing the dog-like ears atop the silver hair or the lack of markings on his cheeks and forehead.  
  
Not knowing what else to do the hanyou held the weeping girl until she calmed down enough to realize he was not Sesshoumaru. Then new tears came because the youkai had not come after her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where did Kagome-sensei go?" the small black haired girl asked.  
  
"I don't know, but she looked upset."  
  
The two children were sitting in Yukiko's room where Sesshoumaru had placed the girl after she fainted. Rin was watching over the pale girl and Shippou was sitting on the floor drawing pictures with the crayons Kagome had given him earlier.  
  
"I wonder why Sesshoumaru-sama was hugging Yukiko. . . "  
  
The young demon looked up from his picture to frown.  
  
"I don't know, but it sure made Kagome sad."  
  
The two children exchanged a glance before their eyes lit up. In unison they gasped.  
  
"Kagome likes Sesshoumaru-sama!" they said together.  
  
On the bed the older girl groaned sitting up against the pillows. Groggily, she looked at her surroundings.  
  
"What. . . How did I get here?" she asked.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama brought you here after you fainted in the hallway." Rin offered.  
  
Yukiko frowned.  
  
"Fainted in the hallway?"  
  
The two children nodded.  
  
"After you hugged Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"Hugged. . .?" Suddenly, the normally pale girl turned a deep shade of red.  
  
"What?!?! Rin, where is Kagome?"  
  
"I don't know, she ran away after she saw you and Sesshoumaru-sama" replied Shippou with Rin nodding beside him.  
  
Yukiko got out of the bed, running through the door without bothering to close it. 'Oh, no! What have I done? She may not show it, but I know Kagome loves Sesshoumaru; it's only obvious! Even worse, I blacked out again and I don't remember any of it. The last thing I recall was Kagome greeting her friends, and that man in the red haori looking at me. . .' She continued to run through the halls looking for Kagome, leaving the two children looking confused in her room.  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru followed Kagome's scent into the garden. Her friends were gathered there, looking confused. He ignored them. They were unimportant. The only thing he saw was Kagome being held by his brother.  
  
A deep anger coursed through him and everything was red. The color of blood, his brother would be covered in it if he didn't let Kagome go right now. He had never felt this way before; this deep throbbing fire that bordered on hatred. Jealousy. 'So, this is what it feels like, this emotion. Jealousy, anger, hatred they are all related, different forms of each other.'  
  
The hanyou seemed unaware of the dark thoughts aimed at him as he continued to hold the weeping miko. Sesshoumaru glared, his fists clenched at his sides. For the first time he understood what it was like to be impulsive. He wanted to tear Inuyasha away from his Kagome, to beat the hanyou into a bloody mess, but most of all he wanted her to cling to him like that. He wanted her to come to him for comfort and to cry on his shoulder.  
  
'You ruined any chances of that on your own' his mind said. Quickly, he shut the voice away and concentrated on the situation.  
  
"uhh. . . Inuyasha. . . maybe you should let Kagome-sama go now. . ." Miroku said, eyeing the Western Lord warily. He had seen that look of jealousy on too many husbands' faces not to know it. It was something a playboy like him learned to recognize early on in life.  
  
On the sidelines, Sango and Miroku wondered what had upset Kagome. Inuyasha looked just as confused as them as to what was bothering their friend, but he didn't seem uncomfortable holding her. Which only managed to anger Sesshoumaru further.  
  
The hanyou looked up at Miroku, who glanced at Sesshoumaru, who was still glaring at Inuyasha. A growl came from the throats of both brothers. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha before turning to see Sesshoumaru. Startled, she backed away from Inuyasha and looked back and forth between the two; wondering what was happening.  
  
The miko gasped. 'My dream! This is like my dream.' Her heart rate increased along with the tension in the air. Inuyasha stood with his hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt, while Sesshoumaru was unarmed. Kagome looked at her hands, remembering that in her dream she had been holding Tenseiga. 'Not exactly like my dream, then. But why is he doing this? What is Sesshoumaru thinking?'  
  
To her right, she saw her two human friends tense. Sango was reaching for hiraikotsu and Miroku was gripping his staff. Kagome stood there helplessly. It was silent, until Yukiko came running out of the castle.  
  
"Kagome!" the girl shouted, looking exhausted. Her eyes were once again their usual doe brown color. Simultaneously, all eyes turned to her. For the moment, the tension receded and Sesshoumaru lost the dark glint that had been clouding his eyes.  
  
"Kagome, I didn't mean to-" looking around her, Yukiko turned crimson upon realizing all eyes were on her now. She lowered her head and looked shyly at her feet.  
  
"Kagome, can you please. . .just let me explain it to you?" absently, the miko nodded and followed the girl to a corner of the gardens with Sesshoumaru following her.  
  
~*~  
  
Nervously, Yukiko stood looking at the odd couple, 'a miko and a youkai, very strange indeed.' She thought, trying to calm herself before she spoke.  
  
"What happened in the hall. . . I-" Kagome cut her off.  
  
"Wait, Yukiko, there's nothing to explain. Anything that might have existed between us," she pointed at Sesshoumaru and herself, "is over now. I have no right to question you or Sesshoumaru."  
  
"But, I-" again, Yukiko was interrupted, this time by Sesshoumaru.  
  
Turning to Kagome he spoke, sounding annoyed and tired.  
  
"Do you really think I'd lower myself to the standard of seducing a lowly hu-" he caught himself before uttering the insult, ". . . to taking advantage of this girl. She was the one who came to me, I was merely trying to push her away."  
  
Yukiko stood there looking very confused while Kagome looked disbelievingly at Sesshoumaru. Something wasn't right here. Turning to look at the frowning girl, Kagome noticed her eyes. Something in her mind clicked.  
  
"Yukiko, what color are your eyes? And do they ever change color?"  
  
Her frown deepening, the girl looked into Kagome's eyes.  
  
"Brown of course. . . and no. . . why?"  
  
Exchanging a glance, both Sesshoumaru and Kagome nodded. There was definitely something more to this timid girl. Remembering the other day's events, another thought struck Kagome.  
  
"The flame in the field yesterday, the energy you used to chase the youkai out of the ground. . . How did you get that power?"  
  
Again, the girl looked genuinely confused.  
  
"Flame? Youkai? Kagome, what are you talking about?" If Yukiko was acting, which Kagome didn't believe she was, then she was a very convincing actress.  
  
"What do you remember about yesterday?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Yesterday, I remember sitting out in the gardens with Rin and Kagome. Then those people came, and I was watching them when the man that looks like you, Lord Sesshoumaru, got angry and ran off. After that, I remember having one of my coughing fits, and then everything is blank."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked into the girl's plain brown eyes, seeing nothing to indicate she was lying. He turned to look at Kagome who was giving him a look that said 'What now?'  
  
Nervously, Yukiko twisted at the sleeves of her kimono avoiding eye contact with the two.  
  
"Sometimes," the girl began, "sometimes, I have these fainting spells and. days, some times even weeks go by and I wake up not knowing where I am. People would accuse me of doing strange things that I have no memory of. Eventually, they thought I was. possessed by a demon. That's the real reason I left. why I can't go back to my family and why I have no friends. " tears fell from the girls eyes and any anger Kagome had felt towards the girl vanished.  
  
Taking her into a comforting embrace, Kagome soothed the girl. She felt sorry for her, she seemed so kind and yet. . . Something was plaguing her. Kagome wasn't sure what, but she was determined to find out. Feeling uncomfortable with the girl's tears, Sesshoumaru stood in the background thinking of what this could mean.  
  
'This still doesn't explain her strange scent. . . or why her eyes change their color.' the youkai thought, distantly his mind took in the fact that the girl was coughing again. Another one of her 'fits'.  
  
"Yukiko?" Kagome called worriedly to the girl who seemed to be losing her strength.  
  
"Yukiko!" the girl fainted, but opened her eyes before even hitting the ground. The innocent brown eyes were gone, replaced by gray ones that were filled with knowledge and wisdom. When she opened her mouth to speak, the voice was calm and soothing to hear.  
  
"Hello," she said, "I don't believe we've met. My name is Chikako."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	12. A Tale of Three Sisters

By: EvilNekoEatsYourSoul  
  
Last time: "Yukiko!" the girl fainted, but opened her eyes before even hitting the ground. The innocent brown eyes were gone, replaced by gray ones that were filled with knowledge and wisdom. When she opened her mouth to speak, the voice was calm and soothing to hear. "Hello," she said, "I don't believe we've met. My name is Chikako."  
  
Chapter 13: A Tale of Three Sisters  
  
~*~  
  
"What was that all about?" Miroku stood looking towards the garden where Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Yukiko had gone.  
  
Inuyasha frowned, scratching his head in a thoughtful manner. After a minute or so something seemed to click in his head.  
  
"Feh!. . .who cares about that weird girl anyways." With that said, he jumped into one of the trees surrounding the garden and made his way towards the conversing group to eavesdrop.  
  
"What a baka!" Shippou said hopping onto Sango's shoulder and watching Inuyasha.  
  
"Rin wants to know what happened." Rin stated, standing next to Miroku and looking up at Shippou.  
  
Smiling, Miroku looked down at the little girl and kneeled, taking her hands in his. Sango twitched, knowing very well what that pose meant.  
  
"Hello, Rin, that is your name right?" the little girl nodded and smiled at the funny houshi.  
  
". . .Exactly how old are you?" before the confused girl could answer, hiraikotsu came smashing down on the perverted monk's head.  
  
"Don't even think about it houshi!" snarled a very angry Sango.  
  
Rin giggled, and she and Shippou ran off to the kitchen in hopes of getting a snack.  
  
~*~  
  
"What? Yukiko. . . you lied about your name?" Kagome looked confused, while the Lord of the Western Lands just watched the distraught miko.  
  
"No. . . Her and I are not the same person. In fact, the girl you know as Yukiko, her soul is separate from ours."  
  
". . .Ours?" The look on Kagome's face was one of utter confusion. If it wasn't for the fact that they were not on good terms, Sesshoumaru would have smiled.  
  
"We have decided to tell you of our existence because things even we do not understand are starting to happen. Since you are a miko of considerable strength, we think you may be able to help us."  
  
". . .We?" Kagome still hadn't gotten over the fact that there was more then one being within Yukiko's frail body.  
  
The girl sighed, a slight frown curving her lips.  
  
"Perhaps I should start from the beginning." Slowly, Kagome nodded and she began the story.  
  
~Chikako's Story~  
  
About forty years ago we were all individual entities. We are three sister's, once the guardian's of a forest. For many centuries we guarded the forest from humanity, being sure to keep the land clean of their presence. As long as the people meant no harm to the forest it's self they were allowed to enter.  
  
For a while we lived at peace with the surrounding villages, we kept to ourselves, and they entered the forest only to gather what supplies they needed. But being that human's are greedy and are constantly in desire for more, one day they began to cut the trees at our forests' edge to give themselves more land. Angered by their lack of respect for the forest and it's guardians, we three went to punish their impudence. Using our human forms, we entered their camp and warned them to leave the forest alone or dire consequences would fall upon them.  
  
As was to be expected, they scoffed at three human female's telling them what to do. It was then that we changed into our spirit forms and took it upon ourselves to slay the leader of these men. Predictably, the rest of them fled to their village. However, quite unpredictably, a powerful miko was residing in that village. Fearing for their lives, the villager's begged her to rid the forest of spirits such as us.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, this woman was a kuroi miko whose specialty was casting curses. Although each of us has our own talents and strengths, none of us had the ability or power to turn a curse. So it was, that the kuroi miko was able to curse us and throw our spirits into. . . a cherry.  
  
For a long time we were held in that cursed fruit and the kuroi miko was able to draw power from us. So days, weeks, months and years passed by and we could not escape. Eventually the kuro miko hired a young woman to help her in her daily doings.  
  
The young woman was pregnant at the time, and she had asked the dark priestess to help her. Just like every mother, she wanted great things for her child. She desired that the child should be beautiful, wise and strong to ensure that these qualities should be embedded in her child she made a deal with the miko.  
  
In exchange for the miko's help the girl would serve her unquestioningly. Also, to ensure her privacy the girl's voice would be taken. She willingly agreed and so the kuroi miko bid her to take the cherry in which we were trapped and swallow it whole.  
  
The woman did this, never guessing at the miko's true intentions. What her real goal had been was to put our combined powers into the woman's child and then to control that child. Fortunately for us, her plan failed. Our spirits were not absorbed by Yukiko.  
  
~*~  
  
"Although, we are trapped in her body we are at times able to come to the surface and control her body as we would our own. Especially now, the bonds that hold us have grown weaker since coming into contact with Kagome. That is why we think you can help us." The gray eyes looked solemnly at Kagome.  
  
"A cherry?" Kagome asked, she recalled the dream she had the previous day. 'In my dream the voice of the shikon no tama said it was a jewel we were supposed to get.'  
  
Looking defensive, the gray-eyed spirit crossed Yukiko's arms.  
  
". . .It's not just a regular cherry, actually it's the ruby which was held in the center of the fruit that's holding us."  
  
Kagome nodded, looking thoughtfully up at the tree Inuyasha was sitting in.  
  
"There are three of you?" questioned the black haired miko.  
  
"Yes, I am the eldest, the voice of wisdom amongst us. Would you like to meet the others?"  
  
Kagome nodded, curious to see the differences between them. The other girls' eyes closed and her head went limp. When she raised her head and opened her eyes, they were now an icy blue color that sent shivers down her spine. The smile which curved the lips was cold and menacing.  
  
"I am Takehiko, of the dark flame. I am the strongest of the three."  
  
Kagome bowed her head slightly in acknowledgment, recognizing the eyes from yesterday. This had been the sister who accompanied her to rescue Inuyasha.  
  
"Arigatou Takehi-" She started to thank the spirit, but was cut off.  
  
"I sensed a powerful fighting spirit in the hanyou and felt the danger, that is why I helped to save him. I respect strength."  
  
With that said, the eyes once again closed and her head fell forward. This time when they opened the eyes were a sultry green that burned with passion, the smile was a seductive grin. The eyes were not focused on Kagome, instead they looked behind her where the youkai lord was standing.  
  
'So this is the one who was in the hall with Sesshoumaru. . .' thought Kagome, she turned her head slightly to see the youkai's expression. None was present. Kagome turned to the giggling girl in front of her.  
  
"No need to be jealous Kagome, he doesn't seem to be very interested in me" she winked at Sesshoumaru who ignored her. "It's too bad though. . . It would have been fun. . ."  
  
Kagome's cheeks became flushed, whether it was due to jealousy or embarrassment at the girl's words, she wasn't sure. She tried to salvage the situation by starting a conversation.  
  
"And your name is?"  
  
The spirit looked momentarily startled before her smile was replaced.  
  
"Gomen, my name is Kumiko. I am the beauty and grace of the group. . . Although it is hard, with this body" she said, motioning at herself.  
  
This one Kagome didn't like at all and she could feel her eye starting to twitch in annoyance. She heard the girl sigh.  
  
"Don't be angry Kagome, besides Yukiko was quite taken with that. . . hanyou." Apparently not expecting to hear any mention of him, the said hanyou fell out of the tree he had been perched in.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you alright?" Kagome questioned. Behind her she heard Sesshoumaru growl. Exasperated and confused with everything that had happened so far, she turned on him and began to shout.  
  
"Enough Sesshoumaru! Stop egging him on, this is neither the time nor the place to start a fight! And you!" she said turning to the other girl. "Bring Chikako back out, now!"  
  
Just as Inuyasha was about to say something Kagome turned to glare at him. Suddenly, the hanyou had nothing to say.  
  
"Something wrong?" the gray-eyed girl asked.  
  
"All of this needs to be explained to Yukiko, and I have no idea what you expect me to do. I have no solution for this. But I will consult the shikon no tama." Kagome pulled the jewel out from under her shirt. There was a gasp.  
  
"You. . . you are the protector of the shikon no tama?" Kagome nodded.  
  
"Then, I am convinced. You are the one who can help us, I know it!"  
  
Not convinced that this was her job, Kagome shrugged and started to walk away from the group. Throwing a comment over her shoulder.  
  
"I'm going to eat my breakfast now, after that I'll talk to Yukiko."  
  
~*~  
  
"What? I don't understand, how is that possible?" Yukiko sat on her bed, looking frightened. The miko had been assuring her it was the truth for the last fifteen minutes but she was unwilling to believe Kagome's words.  
  
"I don't know, but it is the truth. It has to be, I've talked to these other spirits and your eyes change, and it explains a lot of strange things about you. You said yourself you have fainting spells for days and weeks with no memories. And also. . ."  
  
"Also?"  
  
"There's also my dream. Chikako said they were trapped in a jewel. . . in my dream the shikon no tama told me about a jewel. . ." it had also said that it was Inuyasha's destiny to help the girl, but she left that part out for now.  
  
Kagome sighed, the day was only half done and she already felt exhausted. Worse yet, she still owed her friend's an explanation of everything that had happened so far. They had come all this way for her so it was the least she could do. She needed sleep, she wanted to get out of this room away from Yukiko, away from everyone and just rest.  
  
"Listen, Yukiko don't worry about it all right now. Nothing is certain right now let's just leave it as it is until I think of something, alright?" The girl nodded, not looking at all comforted. But Kagome was too tired to care, and stood up to go to her room and take a nap.  
  
~*~  
  
The silky platinum strands shifted against his back as he walked away, but before he could get far she placed her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Onegai. . . don't leave yet." He paused in his footsteps but didn't look back at her, he stood perfectly still beneath her touch.  
  
She leaned her forehead against his back, taking deep even breaths. Even this small amount of contact was stealing her breath away and it took effort to remain calm.  
  
"I. . . I'm sorry," she whispered, knowing he would be able to hear with his youkai ears. "I never meant for it to end up like this. . ."  
  
He remained still, not saying a word or even twitching an ear. He remained calm as usual. At his lack of response a tear fell from her eye and trailed slowly down to her lips where she took the salty drop onto her tongue. If she couldn't find happiness with him then the next best thing would be to stay in that position forever. To be near him, to touch him and rest her weary head on his back that is what she desired if happiness could not be hers. It didn't matter if time stopped, or the world revolved around her or left her behind. To be near him was enough to keep her heart from crumbling into nothing.  
  
But it wouldn't stop; nothing would stop for her, least of all him. She could feel the impatience growing within him as he tired of her company. Just as their time ended, she whispered to him one more time before he began to walk away.  
  
"Aishiteru" she said, watching his retreating form. She wouldn't run after him, he didn't want that and it would only make her grief increase.  
  
It was one of those days, where the wind scattered leaves and shook the branches of trees. The cherry blossoms fell gently, creating intricate patterns throughout their descent. They caught in the ebony strands of her hair and aided her tears in hiding his image from her eyes.  
  
Abruptly the dream ended, sending her into the darkness between sleep and consciousness. There she was greeted by the voice of the shikon no tama.  
  
"The kuroi miko," it said, "destroy her to destroy the curse." And suddenly she was awake, with the scent of fresh tears and sakura blossoms invading her mind.  
  
~*~  
  
"I have nothing more to teach her at the moment, I think Kaede-sama would make a better sensei anyways. If you want her to truly become a miko than I will take her there to finish her training. She is the woman who taught me about my miko abilities."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, considering the miko's words. Actually, Rin's training was not what was on his mind. He was wondering if he should say something to her; perhaps tell her to stay. . . Maybe tell her the truth. But she didn't seem to be thinking of anything but Rin at the moment.  
  
"I'll give you time to think about it. But in truth you could just take Rin to her in a year or two, she's still a bit young to learn some things. It'll be better that way, I think." Kagome stood to leave but the youkai grabbed her wrist with gentle force.  
  
"We need to talk." His eyes sought hers to convey the emotions he couldn't voice, but stubbornly she looked away.  
  
"I don't think there is anything left to say between us." Her voice was unsteady and she kept her eyes riveted to the floor.  
  
"Look at me." She refused to meet his gaze, afraid of what she would find. He held her wrist, willing her to look into his eyes and read the truth there. Yanking her arm away, she ran out of the room leaving him alone once again.  
  
~*~  
  
"We'll leave tomorrow, and then I'll tell you all what happened. Alright?" Accepting her decision, the group nodded.  
  
"Yukiko, if you're well enough, you should come too." Not one to argue, she quickly agreed.  
  
"It's settled then, we leave for the well tomorrow morning."  
  
'But more importantly, back home.' Thought Kagome, 'Mama, Souta, Jiichan I miss you all so much!' the thought of her true home and family helped to ease the pain in her heart, although nothing could erase it. She was sure it would be there for a very long time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	13. A Friend's Comfort

By: EvilNekoEatsYourSoul  
  
Last time: It's settled then, we leave for the well tomorrow morning.  
  
'But more importantly, back home.' Thought Kagome, 'Mama, Souta, Jiichan I miss you all so much!' the thought of her true home and family helped to ease the pain in her heart, although nothing could erase it. She was sure it would be there for a very long time.  
  
Chapter 14: A Friend's Comfort  
  
~*~  
  
They all stood in the courtyard watching the two people in the center who tried to avoid eye contact with one another. Both seemed to have much to say yet silence lay heavy on all inhabitants of the area. Kagome's friends strained their ears to catch anything that would be said. Not wanting the awkward moment continue, Kagome was the first to speak.  
  
"I will tell Kaede-sama to expect Rin in a few months. She should do well there, she's a very bright girl. If she has the patience she will make a great miko." The demon lord nodded, his face void of any emotion.  
  
"Well then, we'll be leaving now. Arigatou Sesshoumaru." Stiffly, the raven- haired miko turned away from him. At his side, Rin was sniffling. As Kagome began to walk away the little girl called out to her.  
  
"Kagome-sensei! Please don't leave. Rin wants you to stay." The sound of the girl's voice stopped her footsteps. She took a steadying breath and spoke over her shoulder.  
  
"I can't Rin, I don't belong here." Just as Rin was about to reply her guardian spoke.  
  
"Rin, be quiet." Obediently, she closed her mouth and watched as Kagome walked towards the exit.  
  
Eyeing his half-brother warily, Inuyasha followed closely behind Kagome through the gates of the castle.  
  
Outside of the castle walls, Kagome felt the curious glances of her friends on her back. Now was just as good a time as any to tell them what had happened.  
  
"Walk beside me, and I'll tell you guys everything that's happened."  
  
~*~  
  
With the castle absent of any guests it was quiet and peaceful once again. The servants went about their usual chores and Rin was left to herself. Since Kagome's arrival the young girl had become used to spending her days with the company of her teacher and during his two-day stay she had befriended Shippou. Now with everyone gone and Jaken busy with some trivial task she decided to spend the morning with her Sesshoumaru-sama.  
  
At the moment, the youkai was just sitting silently at a desk reading various scrolls and writing things down. Rin sat across from him, silently drawing pictures with some crayons Shippou had left with her. A soft growl came from her guardian and she looked up to find him sitting back on his chair staring at the wall across the room and tapping a claw against the desk. While continuing to draw Rin began to talk.  
  
"Rin is bored. are you bored Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
The youkai nodded absently, not really hearing what the girl said.  
  
"Rin is also hungry. Is Sesshoumaru-sama hungry too?"  
  
Again, she received a nod so she continued.  
  
"Rin is lonely. are you lonely too Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
His eyes never left the wall and he answered her with another nod.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama can Rin draw on this?" she said, holding up one of the ancient scrolls he had been reading.  
  
Only half hearing her, he gave his consent by nodding and waving a claw in her direction.  
  
Frowning slightly at the way she was being ignored, she stood to leave the distracted youkai alone. But before she left she asked one more question.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin misses Kagome-sensei. do you miss her as well?"  
  
Upon hearing the recently departed miko's name, he took his attention away from the wall and looked sternly at the little girl.  
  
"Rin, don't be foolish, I'm busy right now. Go find Jaken and tell him to take you outside to pick flowers."  
  
For once she didn't seem happy at the mention of picking flowers. But never one to disobey her Sesshoumaru-sama she left the room with her shoulders slumped and a look of defeat on her young face.  
  
~*~  
  
"So it's true then," the taijiya said, looking intently at her friend. "you and Sesshoumaru."  
  
Kagome nodded solemnly, confirming Sangos' words. Telling the story along with all the details (well, maybe not all the details.) and her theories on what had occurred had taken most of the morning. Looking to her left, she saw a lecherous grin on Miroku's face, next to him Inuyasha's gaze roamed the forest looking at anything but her. To her right there was Sango who had a slight blush on her face. Next to her Yukiko stood, looking at the ground as they walked. Shippou was sleeping on Kirara's back, the fire cat walked a few yards ahead of them.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and began sniffing at the air. Almost in unison, the rest of the group stopped and turned to look at the hanyou.  
  
"I smell a youkai up ahead, maybe you guys should go check on Shippou and Kirara." The half demon looked intently at Miroku as he spoke.  
  
Seeming to catch the message, the houshi took advantage of the situation and grabbed both Sango and Yukiko's hands and ran ahead.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome! We'll take care of it." He shouted over his shoulder as he and the two young women hurried away.  
  
As she turned to question Inuyasha on his odd behavior, the look in his eyes stopped her. It was rare for him to look at her with the expression currently on his face. So serious, so determined and caring that the words she had been ready to say were quickly swallowed.  
  
"That's not all that happened though, is it?" he questioned, taking a step towards her. "If that was all, you wouldn't have left him, and yesterday, something happened between you two that upset you."  
  
It was true, she had left those parts out of her story. She never told her friends what had happened between Sesshoumaru and her to make them part, it was something she didn't want to think about.  
  
"I. I don't know what you're talking about Inuyasha. I just miss my family, that's why I was so upset yesterday."  
  
The look in his eyes told her he wasn't convinced and he took another step towards her forcing her to step backwards.  
  
"Don't lie to me Kagome, I can see it in your eyes. You're hiding some thing, I could feel it this morning when you and he were talking. Something happened, you can tell me, I'm your friend trust me."  
  
She felt the tears coming and knew there was no way to stop them. Even though she had promised herself to lock away those emotions and memories, Inuyasha's words were forcing them to surface. To forget them would be much easier than to live with the heart wrenching pain they brought.  
  
"No, Inuyasha. I. I can't it hurts too much. Please. just leave me alone." She pressed her hands against her chest, as if she thought by applying pressure there the hurt would stop. When she moved to lower her hands she found that she was not able to do so, they were pinned between Inuyasha and herself. The hanyou held her in a gentle, comforting embrace that made her feel guilty for her lack of honesty.  
  
"Do you remember when this all started? How I hated people when you first broke Kikyou's seal?" Resting her head against his chest, she nodded and listened to his words.  
  
"A lot has changed since then, not just with Naraku or the youkai, but with me. I have changed. That day, over fifty years ago now, I thought I would despise humans forever. But then you came and freed me. Not only did you free me, but you also allowed me to avenge Kikyou and most of all, you taught me to care again. You talked to me even when I wanted nothing to do with you, you got me to open up when I would have closed the doors to the world. You taught me that it's okay to have weaknesses and that talking about things can make you feel better."  
  
New tears formed in Kagome's eyes, but these were not caused by pain or sadness. These tears were cleansing, Inuyasha's words had brought a sense of peace over her that had been missing in the hectic weeks that had passed. She was overwhelmed by the fact that she had made such an impact on him.  
  
Releasing her, the hanyou took a step back and looked into her eyes, a sheepish grin on his face.  
  
"Now, you baka, tell me what's bothering you."  
  
~*~  
  
The only sounds in the empty halls were the soft humming of a lonely child and the pacing footsteps of the castle's owner. Three days had passed since the miko and her friends had departed and for three days everyone in the vicinity had been on edge. Constantly, the Lord of the Western Lands paced, never stopping to rest or eat. The only one who dared speak to him was the young human girl and even she had been unusually silent.  
  
Warily, Sesshoumaru's faithful servant Jaken watched his master pace the length of the room. Even he knew better then to question the cause of his master's sudden restlessness. So he had decided to sit and wait for any order's he might be given.  
  
'This is all the fault of that wretched miko! She has done something to anger Sesshoumaru-sama. Surely he is thinking of a way to rid the world of her most unworthy presence.' The toad youkai's thoughts were interrupted by Sesshoumaru's voice.  
  
"Jaken, I am going to patrol the borders"  
  
"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama I will fetch Rin right away." Jaken stood to go and make the preparations for the journey.  
  
"No, you and Rin stay here. I will go alone."  
  
Before the green skinned servant could make a reply Sesshoumaru had left the room and was headed for the castle gates.  
  
~*~  
  
"She's a very smart girl, I don't think you'll have any problems with her Kaede-bachan."  
  
"I'm sure I won't" the old miko replied, "I trust your judgment Kagome."  
  
With that taken care of, Kagome turned to the rest of her friends.  
  
"Will you come back soon Kagome?" Anxiously, Shippou hopped into her arms as he asked his question.  
  
"I don't know Shippou. I've been gone from my time for a while now, I'm sure I'll have a lot of catching up to do. But I'll come back as soon as I can."  
  
She handed the kitsune to Sango before addressing the demon slayer.  
  
"Sango, please look after Yukiko. Since you know the situation, it's very important that you keep an eye on her."  
  
"I'll help with that also!" The houshi said, reaching a hand out towards Yukiko. But before he knew it, Hiraikotsu had connected with his skull and he was now seeing stars. Smiling at the familiar antics of her friends, Kagome said her good-byes.  
  
Walking out the door she turned to Inuyasha, "Don't worry about me, I'll walk to the well on my own."  
  
Nodding, the hanyou turned his head away and gave her a 'fey'  
  
Finally out of the door, Kagome was able to let out a sigh of relief. More than anything right now, she needed a break from the Sengoku Jidai. Just when she had thought her adventure was finished, another situation required her help. 'It never ends' she thought.  
  
There was a gentle breeze blowing through the forest and Kagome was thankful for the silence surrounding her. In a way, going through the well and back to her own time seemed like a solution to the ache which still lingered in her heart. Although talking to Inuyasha had helped her, she knew the feeling would never go away. She was only thankful that it no longer threatened to suffocate her with its intensity.  
  
Carried by her thoughts, her feet moved swiftly and soon she could see the well ahead of her. She stopped a few feet before it, smiling sadly.  
  
'This is it, once I go through the well I will do my best to keep my thoughts from him. Oh, Kami! It hurts to even think his name. Sesshoumaru. in my mind this is truly the end of everything we had.'  
  
She took another step towards the well, but before her foot touched the ground two arms encircled her shoulders and held her in place. The breeze blew her own raven locks before her eyes, but entwined with the dark tresses were beautiful silver strands that shone in the light.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: No, this is not the end of the story. I'm not that cruel. The final chapter is a lemon so it's on my homepage, mediaminer and adultfanfiction.net as mentioned before. Also, please check out the sequel: "The Path You Follow" 


End file.
